


Hell Or High Water

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Rick, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Awkward Daryl, Bottom Daryl, Cheating, Cheating Lori, Crazy Shane, Daryl Has Issues, Death, Drinking, F/M, Knotting, Lori Being an Asshole, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daryl, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Rick, Shane Being an Asshole, Smut, Virgin Daryl, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world goes to shit, Daryl is faced with an unforeseen situation that will test not only his own resolve but that resolve of his very mate himself. With a troubled Lori out to ruin the budding bond before it was too late. While Shane works out a way to get his own pack back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you are all going what? Another new fanfiction? Yes I know it is but I grow board of some and I do update them all in time. I just like to work on them when the mood hits so you all can have decent quality reading. Keep things fresh in my mind and keep things fresh for you all. This idea has been in my head for absolute ages and now I just want it out of my head for good. R&R Ps Don't own characters only plot.

Daryl Dixon liked to believe that he was prepared to the world's end until the world actually ended. After running away with his brother from their father so many times, living out in the boondocks day in and day out had given him the skill set to survive. Though it did nothing to prepare him mentally for such a grave undertaking it would bring. Life had prepared him for the worst case scenario, as his father graciously pointed out without his knowledge of ever knowing so. It still to this day gave him shivers, to even think about such a turn of events would even happen to him. 

“Good thin’ you ain't one of ‘em pussy Omegas, either of ya. Ya would be taken like a bitch in heat. But ya would be good sellin to a right off Alpha. Locked away poppen kids, while he fucks another Omega senseless.” 

Merle would merely incline his head scoffing about those sad lots presenting as Omegas, and how he was grateful to present as an Alpha like his daddy. Daryl would always feel his heart rate start to quicken, his presentation time was going to be upon him. His fourteenth birthday was just a month away and just thinking about being an Omega scared the daylights out of him. Merle would always cuff his brother saying that he had nothing to worry about. 

“Merle...what if I do.I mean you were obvious about what you would present, but..I’m not.”

“Ah, don’t stress bout nothing, you will be a Beta if not an Alpha. Omega don’t run in our veins.”

No matter how many times his brother would reassure him that everything would be fine, Daryl always had the voice in the back of his head feeding into that fear by not letting the thought go. Always late at night, when his father was dead to the world and his brother was out causing trouble he would stay awake imagining how his life would turn out. If he presented Alpha he would go running with his dad and brother, and maybe just maybe his father would actually see him as his son. Not a bitter disappointment, the son who killed his wife. On the other hand, if he presented Beta his father would probably see him no differently as he was just a run of the mill Beta just like his mother. Though if he presented Omega his father would put him up on those black sites where Omegas are placed and sold to the highest bidder.  
His heart started to slam into his chest as tears welled up in his eyes wishing beyond a doubt that it would never come to pass. Past all the abuse, all the scarring Daryl wanted to gain his father's praise. Just once he wanted to hear ‘that’s my son’, or ‘good boy’ not in a condescending tone that repulsed him every time he heard those words. In just a few days time he would start to develop his scent, and other traits would start to present themselves well before his actual presentation day. The Dixons always presented on their fourteenth birthday never failed, his brother, father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all died. No pressure was placed on a small tender-hearted little boy, who was unbeknown to his family widely accepted in the community. When it was just him Daryl would hold the doors open for the elderly and he would say please and thank you. 

“Just cause dad never raised me right aint meanen you will be the same way if I can ‘elp it. You use your manners and keep your nose clean. Ya, hear? You are cut from a different cloth little brother. You cut from a different cloth than us Dixon's you got more momma in ya. You grow past them names and you be you.” 

Daryl was raised by his brother that way, saying that no matter what he still had a chance to make a name for himself, a chance to be something special. Little did his big brother know, how that changed the little boy's world and his entire attitude towards the people of the town. Returning home with some ‘misplaced’ supplies from the local goods store, he made sure to hide his spoils from his brother and especially from his father. There was just the nagging thought of presenting an Omega and he could not take the chance. He was always the just in case and prepared for anything type of kid. In his hidden treasure box, he had a scent suppressor or Alpha mask as it was called. You would put it on instead of your deodorant and it would mask your true scent though it did little to hide the scent of heat.   
Next to the stick he had an anal cup to catch slick that would be produced during that time, to hide the fact that it was happening. As well as female tampons, and a small portable dildo. It was a great fear and he would not let it slip if he was, in fact, an Omega. Daryl had already noticed signs of his presentation happening. His hips were a bit wider than before though they all went through that. It was just a bit different than his brothers and the biggest change was he was dreaming of an Alpha taking him and claiming him. Waking with a start and half mast his brother who was sound asleep next to him would wake to sense his distress and rub him for popping a knot about some sexy Omega. The problem being...there was no knot.   
There was always talk about Alphas and Omegas saying they were the perfect yin and yang, an Omega was made for an Alpha and vise verse. It was rare to find your destined mate, but if you did you would never be able to part if they died you would surely die as well. It was a soul mate type deal for all those romantics and Betas who had nothing else to do with their time, but gossip and play noisy matchmaker. Daryl didn’t pay much attention to it but as the day drew nearer he could not help but wonder all about it. What would his destined mate smell like, what would the look like? What would they sound like? Would they be big or small? Thick or thin? There were so many questions in his head that he was not paying attention to what he was doing. Walking smack into his brother causing him to turn around from their little excursion to find some dinner. 

“What is it? What is eaten at ya mind? Don’t lie I can see it plain as day. Ya missed three squirrels and a coon.”

“Just think’en Merle. Think’en bout mates if they are real or just stories mamma made up.”

“Mamma never made anythin up. Mamma told the truth, you will get your mate. I know it. Big brother says it is so.”

The tone of anger in his brother's voice at the beginning startled him and he nodded his head before a grin crept across his face as his brother sounded so confident and the way he said it he could not help but hold out hope for that exact saying to come to pass. Shaking his head he raised his crossbow and trudged on ahead ignoring the first pangs that ran through his body, feeling like small heat flashes he would usually get when he was falling ill. Bagging three squirrels and two rabbits they carried their spoils home past their father sitting on the porch rocking away drinking his third beer of the afternoon. The smell of it radiating off of his father's breath was so putrid by now that he could hardly stand to be in the same room as his father when he spoke. Crooked teeth lined rotten gums, as one was barely hanging on for dear life.  
A double chin rested upon a once toned and broad chest that had long been in hibernation that Daryl swore that it had died. The pronounced beer belly stretched the stained shirt to its limits as his father was still refusing to go up a size. Freezing like a deer caught in a trap when meaty hands latched onto his shoulder as his father leaned closer sniffing him before letting him go saying that he must be presenting soon. He smelled funny almost like his mother used to smell. Before earning him a stinging slap against his head telling him to stop standing there and get a move on helping his brother. Days passed and his father would always stop him by grabbing whatever he wanted hair, shoulder, hand, arm, and or shirt. Didn’t matter to him as he would lean closer and take gasping and huffing lung full of his scent before sending him away with a slap.

“Merle, dad is on to me. He smells me and sends me away. Think I am not pleasing him?”

There was a slight tremor in his voice as he was riding on his presentation to have his father see him as a human being. His very life as he knew it was riding on his own bodies DNA, not much he could do if he was given a good fuck you by fate and the universe. His brother would look at him each and every time and ruffle his hair and say that it didn’t matter what the old coot thought. 

“Drinking himself into a grave he is. He ain't nothen.” 

This relieved him slightly each and every time until the day of his birthday he awoke at the crack of dawn feeling wet between his legs and an insufferable urge to strip out of his clothing. Panting he was wide-eyed and frantic on the verge of a panic attack as he whimpered and froze. Merle was wide awake when he sensed the overwhelming distress that his brother was throwing off in waves. The urge to protect and help the Omega surged through him before it froze him to the spot as well. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he roused himself and got his brother out of bed. 

“Go clean yourself up. Now.”

Daryl nodded his head and ran into the bathroom stripping out his pants and he put them down for him to burn later that day before rinsing off using the stick that he smuggled in a week ago hidden behind the loose connections to the bathroom sink as he rubbed it upon his armpits and along the inside of his legs. Before inserting the tampon before going back into the room seeing his brother jacking off to the sheets and taking a piss to cover up the scent of an omega just until they could replace the sheets. 

“What..we gonna do Merle.”

“We are gonna pack up our things and we are going to go camping for the night as a celebrity for ya presenting alpha. As we figure out a few things without pop’s knowen.” 

Something in his brother's tone eased him as he went through the motions of packing his things and a few other things that would be needed as he watched his brother finish up himself the room now reeking of an Alpha male. It was oozing practically out of the room as it should have been. It should have been his scent joining his brothers wood smoke and gasoline scent, his should have been a heavy male scent but instead, he smelt like faint light apple cinnamon pie. Shaking he was lead out the door with a note saying that Merle was helping his alpha bro run off the new found energy. They would be back in a few days to celebrate more.

\---------------------------------------------------

Waking with a start his heart hammering as he gazed upon the old worn cloth of his tent as he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat before he curled closer to his brother who was sleeping across the way in his own bed. Wishing that he would just forget those moments, but his brother was so brave that it made him want to remember at the same time. Shaking his head he got up and got dressed rolling on the stick that he had kept a huge supply of. If they found out that he was an Omega when Omegas were really hard to come by especially a male he would be in trouble. Many would always say how it was weird how three fully adult Alpha males could be in the same pack with a younger Alpha soon to bud without trying to kill each other at each turn.   
Shane was wondering around strutting his stuff eyeing them all up and down as if they were all in the small camp for doing some heinous crime. The crisp cool morning air tingled and tugged at the warm skin being exposed to the elements after sleeping so soundly under the scratchy woolen blankets for the last few hours. A quiet bird chirp echoed through the vast silence though the sound of his boots scuffing against the rocks caused the said man to look his way. The very feeling of being looked at by him made his skin crawl. Everything about him made Daryl's instincts scream at him to run away. Locking eyes he refused to back down as he gave a small nod of hello before he picked up his crossbow and went up for his turn at watch. Just until his brother woke and he would switch off with him before he would go over and work with the meat that they had acquired yesterday.   
At first, Shane was weary of letting two Alphas join his little fold but Merle told him that both of them could hunt and that seemed to sway the group. Daryl took one look at them and he knew that none of them were hunters at all. Too shy around the thought of killing and gutting something so they went off and bagged a deer and were granted entrance into the camp with open arms. Ever since then that was what their role in the entire ragtag group was, watchers and hunters. Squatting down his tired eyes strained to look through the thick fog that surrounded the sight. It was times like this that made him the most on edge, the line of sight was limited and in fog the slightest sound could carry for miles. Anything could creep up on them and they would not know it at all until they were upon them. A sudden cry from a raven startled him causing his body to jolt and make a slight sound of his boot moving against the van signal that he was taken unawares. 

“Scared of a little bird there Daryl?”

“Naw, just smelling ya in the morning does that. Not prepared for the ode to Shane in the mornen.” 

“That seems like fighting words there.”

“Nope, just words of advice not ta sneak up on people armed with a crossbow and knows how ta use it.”

“Shane leave him alone.”

The quiet voice of Lori did very little to quell the growing rift between them. He could smell them on each other and he knew that Lori was mated and had a cub already. Though he wasn’t sure if he was still alive but she was a Beta she had no idea what a bond was. Opening her legs to him so soon after they set camp before hand made him wonder if they had not already done that before even when her mate was alive. Before the world took a turn for the shitter in a construction zone after an all you could eat Taco Bell breakfast. 

“Just making small chat is all.”

Daryl snorted and went back to minding his own business as he heard Merle approach and the air grew tenser as it was obvious that Shane and his brother barely tolerated each other before he climbed up next to his brother and rubbed against him to add to the scent masking his own. Now with the grime, zombie guts, and his brother Daryl could no longer smell himself. Which was a blessing and made him able to conserve his own secret scents. 

“I will be on the next supply run, going into town for some more food and hopefully some medication.” 

“All right, I will be worken over the deer we got yesterday before probably taken a nap in our tent away from mister peacock.”

“Peacock, is that his nickname brother?”

“Yeah, strutten round flashing off his feathers though none of us are impressed.”

“What that make Lori?”

“A monkey's uncle, what do ya think Merle. We all know what she is, no doubt that.”

“Yeah, you be safe while I am gone.”

“Hell or Highwater Merle.”

“Hell or Highwater Daryl. Nothing will keep the Dixon boys away from each other.”

Shortly after the brotherly exchange he watched him go with T-Dog and a few others sighing as he already felt vulnerable without his brother and without him the others found it a prime time to strike up conversations with him as he would merely nod or grunt in response trying to give them the point that he was busy doing something. But if it was Carol or Maggie he would slow down his busy hands to make some small talk with them. The drying meat was staking kept with whatever salts they had available and he was cooking them the fastest way he knew how. 

“What is cooking Sweetie.”

“Deer liver stew Carol.”

“Mmm, my favorite.”

“Was that a trace of sarcasm or a poor attempt at a joke.”

“Whatever you want it to be dear.”

That earned the women a half smirk and a nod before she would go on her way. Rotten oozing flesh met his nose as he snapped up looking around before realizing it was the innards that he couldn’t use still sitting in the bucket next to him. He would have to dump those down the ravine as soon as he could. It was dangerous to have something like that in camp. Slick blood ran through his fingers coating him up to his arms and dousing his boots in a fresh layer. They once were a light brown but now the color was nearly indescribable. Hauling the heavy buckets though the well-worn path over to the disposal area he was greeted with the stench of walkers but they were down there he knew they were. As if they were waiting for their next meal to fall from the sky. Sure enough down came the intestines still littered with half eaten food, the rectum still filled with fecal matter and the rest of the bloody body minus the antlers. They made a great many things that he used to his advantage. Bonehead arrows for one, needles, and other things.   
Reclining in the shade saving himself from the blistering heat that was surrounding and suffocating the camp he rose to the sound of the car approaching as he shot to his feet ready to greet his brother and ask if he found any more of those candy bars that he would spoil him with. He always loved KitKat and his brother when he could smuggle him one normally it was half eaten but he didn’t care. Striding forward his nose picking up on the scents of T-Dog, Glen, and someone else. A scent that hit him like a ton of bricks straight to the gut. Whoever it was smelt like the crisp clean Georgia mountain air and the slight ring of a deep wood earthy mixture. It put him at ease before he was made aware of his brother was no longer there. 

“Where is my brother? Where is Merle?!”

His tone came out between a concerned whine and a pissed off growl. The smell of shame and regret raced through a few of them as he stalked up to the blue eyed Alpha. He seemed so different from all the other Alphas that he had met before, he seemed to ooze leadership as if he didn’t want to be in your face about it. There was an attraction Daryl felt it as it felt like his soul was reaching out to him before he reeled it back in with more difficult than he could imagine. 

“We left him behind.”

“What was that Chinamen?”

“He was causing trouble and we chained him to the roof.”

“Oh..so you're telling me that you left him behind in a city full of walkers CHAINED TO A ROOF?!!”

That was the last straw as he surged forward to pummel this Alpha to the ground, but before he could he felt arms wrap around him as he struggled against Shane calling out that a chokehold was illegal before the Alpha named Rick told the asshole to let go. He was about to say more before he heard Carl break into a run and yell dad! Oh, well doesn't that sweeten the pot. The only Alpha he was drawn to was mated and had a cub though the smell of guilt washed over him as Lori made eye contact with Rick. Shane seemed to be rolling in anger or something but Daryl wanted nothing of it as he shakes his head. 

“I am going after him.”

“Oh no, you are not.”

“Oh, and who is going to stop me? The said people who left him there to begin with? I don’t think so.”

“You are not going alone.”

Damn that Alpha for using that tone with him as if he was the head Alpha though it did make him stall for a split second before he brushed past him and he grabbed his gear and he was ready to go. It was a few moments before they were on their way and he was fuming mad the entire way there. Listening to them talk about what they would go for first, Merle or the guns that were dropped. ‘Fuck that shit, if they went for the guns he was going to his brother. Fuck them, he would get his brother and they would leave.’ Satisfied with that thought he nodded his head as he tossed open the door and started out.


	2. Relizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan, and Rick realized along with two others that they might have made a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up capitalizing all the alpha and omega stuff. I realized how often I would be doing that and wrote that off. I love writing for TWD fandom because you all are so responsive and supportive. Really helps me write a good story for you all to enjoy! R&R don't own the characters though I wish, because those two would be further together by now!

The smell of the city lingered even in the suburbs, rotten flesh, and other putrid smells impregnated the air forever changing it. Forever changing the people inside, Daryl could hardly stand the smell of it, but it was more comfortable than the smell the Alpha was giving off in the confines of the truck. A smell that wrapped around him and eased his frayed nerves, though he avoided contact with the Alpha called Rick. Rick Grimes, the one with the cheating Beta. The one he gathered quickly that Shane didn’t like. Shaking his hand as he tapped his foot, doing his best to ignore them all including the poor excuses of apologies that were shoved his way.   
Fresh air was something that was a great relief to his hypersensitive Omega senses, resisting the urge to kneel at the Alphas feet feeling the anger and frustration. Guilt slammed into his gut knowing that he was the one who caused it, but he really didn’t care what they thought. They were the ones who left a man on a rooftop in this heat to fend for himself. Yes, his brother was an Alpha but chained to a roof wasn’t a place to say that he would escape scot free. Stalking forward shouldering his crossbow he was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder as a spark raced through his body sending his heart into overdrive. Jerking out of the touch as he whips around with steel cold eyes. 

“What?”

“I need you to be with us on this.”

“I am with my brother, not the bastards that left em there. As long as we're going to get em I don’t care. But were getten em first before your damn guns.” 

With that, he continued to walk forward doing his best to keep what just happened to the back of his mind. That Alpha was mated and had a kid there was no way that he was a home wrecker. Shaking his head he focused his tormented thoughts on finding his brother and that what mattered most. Without him, his ‘ times of need ‘ would become unbearable and he was the only one who knew and helped him avoid the inevitable; as his brother called it. Shaking his head looked at the buildings before he was told which one they left him on top of he made a beeline for the building taking care of each zombie that popped up in front of him. 

“Remind me to do my best to stay on his good side.”

Glens quiet remark did little to lighten the mood, but Rick could sense such strong emotions coming from the alpha in front of him, it seemed to roll off of him in torrents. Daryl looked back and sent a glare Ricks way as he felt the man trying to subconsciously sooth him. He knew that it wasn’t consciously because they were not mated and were not even on that level of trust. Throwing open the door he stalked in paying little attention to a slightly lingering gaze of the new alpha upon his clothed rear end. Why was he lingering so much and why was he finding himself enjoying it. Without realizing it, he started to sway his hips some before catching himself and taking the confused anger out upon a walker that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
Taking the stairs two at a time, Daryl used his slight frame and his ability to take him up the stairs without getting as winded as those following him. Except for the eagle-eyed sheriff, he seemed to keep pace pretty well. That, to say the least, impressed him just a little bit, but that would not make up for the fact he left his brother his only pack member upon the roof. The horde, however, was not saved from a pissed off omegas wrath, but the others helped out and pushing a few of them down the expressway to the first floor was a pretty satisfactory feeling. Watching them plummet flailing slowly unaware of the sudden skull crushing impact of the cold hard unforgiving floor. 

A metallic scraping sound echoed through the vacant stairway as the door was being torn open. Cutting his way through Daryl was obviously on a mission, and was obviously a loyal ride or die, friend. Commendable in Rick's eyes, too bad his closed off personality and daggers was a strong hindrance. Though he could not forget the feeling he got when he touched the toned shoulder earlier. Feeling he was being thought about he looked over his shoulder before he paused and let out a cry of anguish when he saw the pool of blood and a severed hand of his brother. Pain radiated through his entire being as he lifted his crossbow as tears started to pool in his eyes. It hurt, it was like losing a part of himself and all he wanted was to curl up in an alpha's arms and sob out the pain. Pausing when he felt the gun aimed at his temple before he steeled his eyes. Of course, he blamed them, they were the ones who left him up there.   
Though Rick did make a valid point and lowering his weapon he asked if they had a cloth and he really didn’t give a fuck if the beta Glen didn’t like it. It was his brother's hand, and that might be the only thing he might get to bury. His heart still stung and he could tell the goodie-two-shoes Sherrif was feeling his pain which was something he was not prepared for. Shaking his head, he looked at the blood trail it was obvious that he escaped with the hand saw. 

“He would have had to use a belt or somethen. If he didn’t there would be more blood. Before he made his way this way, and up and over. I am gonna find my brother, with our with out yall.” 

“Daryl….the chance of you finding him alive is slim to none.”

“It would have been higher if someone didn’t cuff him to a roof and if someone hadn’t dropped the damned keys.” 

“I know you are hurting, but going off across the city isn’t a bright idea.”

“Well you coppers might not know how to follow a trail, but I can. I am gonna follow where the obvious blood trail leads. Yall can follow if you want. I’m capable by myself.” 

“That I do not doubt, but we will follow the trail for as far as we can. Alright?” 

With the unspoken decision to find Merle still continuing they followed the spattered drying blood trail as it leads into the soft cushioned gray carpeted workspace, hanging wires dangled precariously as there was the stale scent of stress and anger. Dark stains of dried copper danced across once pale walls. Trailing behind the entrails of old survivors or walkers, it would have been difficult to track his brothers blood trail if it was not fresh. It stood out in stark contrast to the already dried mess. Ringing with anticipation as fear built up from the lack of life Daryl moved his body as if it was not his own. Working on autopilot as his breath was stilled when the trail entered a down facing stairway. The light stench of burnt flesh reached him and the rest of the group as there was a slight playful breeze that must have found it’s way into the deserted building from an open door or a smashed window.   
Time crawled to a sheer stop when their footsteps that pounded against the hardened floor following a trail of blood to a warm furnace. A smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming that almost made Daryl see cross-eyed. Alphas had the strength and the leading capacity, betas had the natural helping power as the little people, it was the omega that held the sensitive smell and touch in order to find the wolf mate for them. Well that was what his family called it, soul mate was something of a fictional story, a wolf mate was someone your wolf chose to be the best compatible mate. It was evident that Merle was the one who was the guilty party for the smell. 

“Told ya only Merle could kill Merle.” 

Rick would not say out loud, but he was impressed with Daryl's tenacity and loyalty to his brother. It was very commendable, but the pure sheer will of his brother was quite surprising as well. Shaking his head trying to dislodge the thought of Daryl being that loyal to him, but why? Though it was difficult to convince a hopeful male that they had to move on considering how the day was being spent. They couldn’t be going all over the city now that they do not have a blood trail to follow. It would be suicide though Daryl was reluctant he parted with the thought that if his brother was alive he would find his way back to him. Now it was time to transverse the city infested with walkers to find the gun bag that the renegade alpha dropped.   
Though Daryl had a semi low opinion of the beta Glen considering he did very little besides go on raids and sit around on watch. Yes, things were not bad with him though he really did show his colors when he gave them a very detailed plan on how he could cover them both on the operation bag retrieval. Looking at the alpha, he shrugged and figured it was the best option for them all. Though of course things would never go as easy as it was sounded on paper, it never did in his life because now he was stuck with a little screaming Steven here alerting god knows what and who. Pain radiated from his stomach as he was being hit harder than anticipated though he was rescued by others it still was not the best situation when the other ‘thugs’ showed their faces. In pure anger, he didn’t hesitate to shoot one male within eyeshot right in the ass. The small quote from Forrest Gump ran through his mind with a slight smirk. 

“We gotta do somethen.”

“Go in like we own the place, Daryl?”

“Why not, two alphas against three betas that I read and vote we have an uppa hand.” 

“Hold on, if we go in expecting a complete bloodshed, might mean more ill intent than what we are ready to afford.”

Tense times and conversations were to be had though Daryl didn’t help the situation as he unleashed his pent up anger and frustration upon the small trembling beta as he threw his brother's hand upon the lap saying it was the last person that had crossed him. Of course, he was shut down and he did take the time to take his brother's hand back. Trekking through the time-consuming task of following them and tracking them down. Who knew how this sudden raid would turn out. Daryl smelt the fear, anger, and desperation this place held it was nearly overpowering the smell of oil and grease. Step by step they walked in a wall of anger, and justice. No matter what they were going to get their guns back as Daryl heard Rick say over and over that he had a wife and child to get back to there was no way in hell that he was going to leave this place empty handed and no way he was going to die.   
It was difficult to hide the face of longing and desire even if it was just for a flicker, Daryl knew who Rick was even if he tried to deny it himself as he had been trying to do ever since they touched. He had read enough on that subject to last him a lifetime. Merle would always smuggle some books from the library about omegas as they would read it together in the comforts of their room under their worn quilted blanket in hushed voices as he and his brother were learning about omegas together. It was there that night that they locked pinkies promising to be together no matter what, how Merle said to the young omega still rang in his heart to this day.

“Hell or high water brother.”

“Hell or high water, but what if I meet my...wolf mate brother?”

“I will protect you until that day comes, and when they show up and prove ta me that they worth their stuff and worth yas time, I will back down. No fighten, unless they aren't right for ya.” 

“I suppose that works.”

“Suppose?”

“I just don’t like the thought of leaven ya Merle.”

Frozen in his shooting position his muscles taut as he was trained to be, slowing down his breaths and using his senses to locate the most threatening person in the room he could not deny the urge to go to Rick's side like a typical omega would do though he completely kiboshed the idea as he leveled a glare at his target. Tensions rose and nearly snapped as the bloodlust grew in the surrounding area, everyone involved knew that if they opened fire right now it would attract walkers from all over. A stalemate was rising and both alphas in charge were not going to admit defeat, surging past his instincts to quell the situation. He did startle when elderly women broke the tension, as soon as it snapped like a tightly wound coil things started to make sense.   
Why would they smell like fear and desperation, they seem to have it good here. The elderly home nearly tore his own heart to shreds. Here the old and crippled were left behind to fend for themselves with just a shorthand of doctors and nurses on hand. Being left to rot like that, he knew that nursing homes were like that all across the USA, but seeing it taken to such a level made him want to rip apart those who left them behind. Their family or caregivers but a hand on his shoulder seemed to slow down the anger boiling up inside and a warm smell of home cooled his senses as his tension that he felt in his shoulders lesson he shoved off the hand not wanting further contact. If they had further contact Daryl might find himself in a precarious situation with no idea how to get out of it. 

Choosing to leave a few guns behind didn’t bother him any, in fact, they needed the guns more than they did. Though he would have fought for the notion of keeping, at least, one. Giving Rick silent props for doing the right thing in his book he followed Glen out keeping his eye on the smaller male, he did take quite the hit earlier. Daryl staggered slightly when there was a twinge in his side. It was like it was a sharp stabbing pain as if he had been shanked. He wasn’t knocked up as far as he knew, could it be a fractured rib finally coming to a head now that the adrenalin was running down? Knowing what a fractured rib felt like he would keep watch silently on the pain to see if it was, in fact, that. If it was he would not be too concerned those no matter what you did had to heal on their own however they chose to heal. Though it would still be a slow and painful process it would be doable as long as he avoids hitting that spot for a while.   
Getting past the nursing home protection gate was easy, the hard part was now getting through the city once more with a heavier bag into the van to get back to the quarry. Daryl sagged his head some at the thought of doing so much more, he was running on empty. He had skipped his breakfast so Carol could have extra to give out to the others by lying to her and said he ate his fill when he was cooking, had to make sure that it was done and all. Rick was not sure why his gut kept telling him to look back every once and awhile though he was glad when he did when he saw Daryl grab on to his side quickly and wince as if it was causing him pain. How could he express his concern to the man that obviously still held a resentment against him? In all honesty, if it was his child up on that roof he would have been like Daryl. If it was his child's hand that he found he would probably have lashed out as well.   
The more he thought the more he wondered, why was he justifying Daryl's actions. Yes, he obviously has proved his worth as an asset more than once, but Shane was an asset to and he didn’t always take the time to justify his actions. So when they paused to send T-dog and Glen out on a scouting call so they could make their next call of action, Rick silently handed over some of the bindings he had napped from the first aid kit he saw earlier. Silently he watched the weary male take it and start to lift his shirt as he looked down to patch it up. There was a jolt of anger when he saw the growing bruise on the side of the injured male. No wonder he was wincing that must hurt like a lot. Counting the ribs was not a fun task but he had to distract his thought process. Looking away when the others came back they had a game plan and now they had to stick to it. 

 

Hearts dropped and exhaustion kicked in when the sight of their missing van met their weary eyes. Tired and weary they would have to figure out a way back and quickly if they were even going to stand a chance of making it back to the quarry before nightfall. Who would steal their van, the answer was very obvious though no one wanted to voice it out loud for if they did the gravity of the situation would rear its head. An angry male who would be hell bent on revenge would steal the transportation and could have an hour or hours advantage over them all. Merle Dixon would be hell bent on getting his brother and Rick just knew it. How would the alpha feel when he realizes that Daryl wasn’t there. Hoping beyond hope that he would not jump to rash conclusions and react negatively.   
Daryl looked over at the clenched jaw of a male who was regretting decisions and barley containing anger he placed a hand on his shoulder drawing the gaze he longed to look at. Drawing him deep as he pinned him against the wall threatening to do much more if he didn’t stop running his mouth. Pulling his hand away it was time to figure out plan b and they had to do it soon or they ran the risk of spending the night in the city which was not a desirable idea. The more time they spent there the higher the risk of getting eaten. What would they do, Daryl knew how to hot wire and break into a car, though he hoped that it would not have an alarm. One would have an alarm and that would be used as a distraction above all else so it would have to be fast and nimble to buy them the time needed. Glen happily volunteered, with a far too happy grin for his liking. Though the all finally had wheels, and that was better than nothing. 

“Don’t want skippy getten ‘imslef killed.”

“Worrying about him Daryl?”

“Not ‘im I worried about T-Dog. It would be Maggie that would not take kindly to us letting him sign his death wish.”

“He will be fine, he has lived this long.”

“He is a pizza delivery boy, it is in his blood.”

Daryl really didn’t have a comeback to that and the thought did sooth his mind. He was starting to care about the kid ever since he proved himself with his map and navigation skills. Pretty useful to have in a tight spot as they were three times in a row. Above all else he hoped that it would be all for one day because in all honesty he was ready to call it a day. He was tired, sore and hungry; and that did not fully make him the most desired person to be around.

“She said somethen about a farm.”

“What's that Daryl?”

“Well new guy, Maggie talks bout a farm often. If it comes to push and shove we could pull our losses and head that away.” 

“Are you hinting at something?”

“My brother will be angry, and I won’t be there to calm him down. You do the math.”


	3. Growing Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are settling down, or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update done~ Well I hope you all enjoy the next installment of this wonderful train wreck that I am writing. :) R&R as usual!

It was complete and utter chaos when they came back, there were cries of the scared, angry and the already dead. An overwhelming stench of death and decay covered any other smell around. There was an opening, and Daryl knew that someone willingly opened that gap and lead in the walkers to destroy their camp. But there was something odd, no matter what he couldn’t smell his brother, he would still have a very tangible or, he would know in his gut if he was here. But there was no sign of him, none whatsoever to sound, scent or trace.   
Nothing was stopping them from defending what they deemed theirs, Daryl fired off bolt after bolt and knifing what he could each step caused him pain as his beating from earlier was still a hindrance as his gasps were becoming more and more ragged. His side burned as he moved like he was not even controlling his body. As if he was just a puppet his hands and feet moved so his mind didn’t have to think. Daryl wound up getting to Rick and he felt safe and strong fighting side by side eating through them. Rick would move left Daryl would move right, with no word spoken it was natural born instinct. Daryl staggered when a walker came to close for comfort as his side was nagging at him causing his movements to be hindered. There were a glance and a concerned whine that turned his gaze to a worried Rick. Flicking his gaze to the oncoming swarm before taking off once more to avoid confrontation, being that close caused his blood to sing.   
It was quite common when an omega is in a stressful situation or in a life or death it will cause their body to change, it will cause their heat to happen earlier, but when exposed to your wolf mate in such a similar situation causes the omega instincts to kick into overdrive. Though it was difficult to fight when his fist thought it to run to the alphas side and defend him, but his desire to help all others was driving him as well. The pain lancing up and down his side seemed to stop for the time being or it was just the lull of the battle keeping other annoying feelings at bay. Once the dust settled Daryl leaned heavily against the RV getting his breath as they made note of what happened and who was injured. That night an uneasy silence hung over the camp as Daryl bandaged up his bruised side once more, and he went to his empty tent and slept across from the empty cot where his brother used to lay.   
A different kind of pain lanced through his heart as well as fear. What would he do without his brother making sure he smelt like an alpha. He still had his heat suppressants and his scent changed but this next heat he would have to go out on his own to hide. Or risk carrying and having his secret out, that was enough to send a chill down his spine. They knew him as an alpha, if they knew what he really was he was sure they would see him as a bargaining chip. They could get in anywhere if they said they had an omega. Especially if he was knocked up, it would improve the chance of getting fresh supplies. In this time and this age, omega sex trade was becoming popular again. Population needed to increase, but a lot of people want a quick lay and that is that.   
The crunching of the gravel outside his sent Daryl's heart into a quickened rhythm as he slowed down his breath fanning sleep before styling it almost completely. Once the panic subsided he realized the scent of who was outside his tent. Rolling out of bed and slipping on his shoes he walked over to the tent flap and cautiously opened it as he peered out at him blinking against the moonlight. 

“What ya doin here. Shouldn’t ya be with your wife?”

“I was checking in on everyone to see how they fared.”

“I’m good. Now get.” 

“I saw you wince and hold your side while we fought today. Is your side still bothering you from earlier?”

“I have taken worse, I am not dying last time I checked. I lost my brother and had to defend a bunch of people who don’t know any better on how to fight. I would say all considering; peachy.” 

Rick understood the clipped tone, that was obvious and he knew he deserved it. There were other ways they could have handled the situation, other ways he could have handled it, he was in fact trained to handle situations like those. Lowering his head in shame seemed the right call to placate the other male. When Daryl opened the flap Rick had taken a moment to realize how attractive Daryl was when he was being basked in the moonlight. For some reason or another, it made him seem less harsh and less abrasive and more like an elusive creature. 

“I understand.”

“I am glad you do.”

“What does that mean?”

“You will figure it out.”

With that cryptic turn of events, he watched Daryl lean back and go back into the seclusion of the tent closing the flap effectively stopping the conversation. It was not wise to press when it was not welcomed he knew that from being married for so long. Though now he had a few pressing concerns in his mind surging forward about his wife and about some documents he found. Now was not the time to bring up the divorce papers, but it was time for him to go sleep with his wife and kid. The thought of sleep drew his tired body away, he, in all honesty, had no idea why he was over there he knew he would get that reception yet his feet carried him there anyway. It was almost like he wanted to be there to comfort him, but he had no idea how.   
It was like walking in the darkness and knowing where you were beforehand, but as soon as the lights turned off it suddenly was something completely new. Opening his own tent he stepped in enjoying the scent of his wife and his child, it soothed his fraying nerves though there was an underlying scent as well, something he could not put his finger on. It was a more musky scent, shrugging it off he knew his son would be close to presenting soon, he was already showing dominant signs of being and alpha so there was hardly a concern or surprise. Laying down with a sigh he looked up at the filtered off the blue light that was being distorted by the fabric of the tent. There was a shift and he felt a weight on his chest as he looked down at his wife. 

“What are you worried about?”

“Worried?”

“Your brows are pinched together, and you are clenching your jaw.”

 

“Oh.”

“So what is on your mind?”

“I feel guilty Lori.”

“How so?”

“I was the one who chained Merle to the roof, even though I was trained to handle that exact situation yet, I handled it badly. Now look what that decision made. Daryl all but hates us yet he was defending us even though he really didn’t have to. I know he is still angry with me.”

“Good riddance to bad rubbish.”

“What?”

That was something he really didn’t expect to come from her, it shocked him to hear her say something like that. Even if it was someone she didn’t like she always seemed to be polite about it. There was something more and he was sure of it, but he really didn’t know how to press this situation so he figured she could use his stunned answer to grant him an explanation.

“He was always challenging Shane and his decisions. Always going off with Daryl, and always getting his nose into everyone's business.”

“Do you think he had a reason to question and a reason to be with his brother? It is only natural to question orders if you do not think they are right.”

“Shane was doing just fine.”

This was weird, normally she would not defend his partner like that, nor throw someone under the bus like that. There were reasons for Merle's actions he was sure it was just an older brother trying his best to provide for his younger brother. It probably is the same feeling that he gets when he tried to do his best for his family. Her tone has what fully stopped him the way she tensed and her tone was very clipped as if something more was going on and he tilted his head in confusion. 

“Did something happen between you and Merle?”

“No.”

“So…”

“It’s nothing. Go to sleep. WE have a busy day tomorrow.”

Well wasn’t that an interesting change in topic. What was her deal and why did she emphasize 'we'. Wasn’t that the plan, it was the reason why he made it all the way here and fought like he did. It was for his family and to hold them again like this. She was confusing him a great deal and he wasn’t sure if he was liking it. 

“We? Lori, what is going on?”

“I notice how that Daryl looks at you.”

“Looks? Lori, I sentenced his brother to death, and I saved his ass a few times yes. Just like he saved mine.”

“That doesn't want I mean, he needs to know his place.”

“What place Lori? You are being awfully cryptic and confusing. Daryl is an alpha, I am an alpha, so is Shane and soon so will be Carl. It is only natural that we look at each other it is genetics.” 

“Don’t talk to me about genetics, I know how it is. I just don’t want him doing anything to upset what we have going on.”

“From what I take it, I don’t think he wants to Lori. If he did I would assume that the main source of food and meat would stop.”

“Why are you defending him?”

“Because I won’t blindly agree with you if that is what you mean. He has earned my respect for being a capable fighter and if he has helped feed my family then he deserves the benefit of the doubt and he isn’t that Daryl Lori. It is Daryl. His name and when was the last time you thanked him for putting food on your belly or making sure our pup was fed.”   
“He is just off. I don’t like it. Go to sleep.”

With that, the tense conversation ended as she rolled away from him leaving him alone with this thoughts. Why on earth was she doing this or acting this way? Why in the world? It was so very confusing on his tired brain so he closed his eyes as he nodded off expecting to feel the mental link that he and his wife share, but he found a wall of static. That never happened ever. Even when they fought badly for the first time the link was still open muffled but open. Never static, but there was another place that was really soothing, more soothing than what he remembered sharing with Lori. 

There was a stream, bubbling in the background with the soft sounds of birds chirping in the distance as the wind rustled the trees. Lifting his nose he breathed in the fresh scent of a grove of some sort. It was a sweet scent almost like apples and other times it smelt like peaches. Though most of all it smelt like spring in the mountains, his entire body felt at ease, as if he was a newborn baby. Shivering he looked around in amazement watching flowers bloom in many shades, all over the small hillside. The pitter patter of feet spurred him to look over into a clearing as he found a little boy chasing a small butterfly. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t put a name to the face. But the smile was disarming as he felt himself smiling back, not once did he feel like he was intruding Rick felt like he belonged there.   
Waking the next morning he found himself frowning, he wanted to dream that dream again. There was a deep longing that he wanted to go there again and stay there. Shaking his head he rose, the sun was not yet up but he could tell by the signature footsteps that Daryl was already up. What possessed him to be up so early in the morning? Walking over to him he realized what he had in his hand almost instantly, guilt slammed his gut as he walked over to him as he picked up the shovel wordlessly and lowered his head. Daryl seemed to stiffen, but for one reason or another, he allowed him to be there. He insisted he dug the grave but when he put the hand down into the shallow grave and when the tears started to fall Rick pulled him in for a hug and let the male cry into his shoulder and grip onto his shirt. 

“Let it out.”

“Fuck...you..”

“I am sure there is a list over my lifetime of people who still want to.”

This earned a light-hearted chuckle as it was followed by some sobs but the mood seemed less tense and saddening. Looking down at him he knew that this moment would not be brought up again and he was fine with that. It was something that he felt obligated to do so he wouldn’t let Daryl do that alone. It was something that shouldn’t be done alone anyway. Once the tears had dried and they parted they set to work burning or burying the dead, as Daryl got testy with Glenn on who was buried and who was burned. Before he hit them all with a single phrase that ended the entire argument together. 

“Least all you pathetic fuckers have a body to bury.” 

Rick was also not blind to the leveled looks that Shane gave the male and how Lori averted her gaze when he rose his to meet hers. What on earth was going on here, the moment he starts to make sense of things it changes again in a heartbeat. It was like hell week all over again. But eventually, he would get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: When should Daryl's secret start to come out?
> 
> A: At the farm  
> B: At the prison  
> C: Other


	4. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to not add up. As tensions rise a threat is made and Daryl is in the center of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented so far upon this story and giving your wonderful ideas! I will be working hard to incorporate as much of your ideas as possible. Keep up the amazing work!

It was decided without much discussion that it was time to leave the quarry. Maggie was pleased to be heading toward the farm as she talked about it quite a lot really. It became the subject of most conversation. Looking for a place more secure, a place that is far enough out of the way to make it easier to handle themselves and was looters won’t find them. Here they were open and they only had tents to sleep in. Maggie said there was a farmhouse, that had a few spare bedrooms to be shared and the thought of some running water was enough to drive even the weariest Dixon to agree.   
There was little to actually pack up when they were moving out, and placing things in the cars that would still move. Daryl held little he and his brother always traveled light even when they were children. Carry what you know you need and if there is space you can take what you want. Simple and it had saved him time this time as Lori was struggling to get what she needed in and each time he offered to help she told him to go bother someone else. She really didn’t like it when Carl came over to him and asked how to tie the rope tight. No one else knew how so it was only natural so he spent a good ten minutes teaching the kid how to do it himself.   
Looks from Shane and Lori seemed to raise a question to some, but when he already knew where the looks were for. He knew their secret and he was sure they really felt threatened, it really wasn’t any of his business not like she was knocked up though on the second glance he was starting to question. Shaking his head he went about his business and he was hoping that one of these days Lori or someone would come clean. The entire camp knew what those twos were up too, they thought they were sneaky but they really weren't. Carl didn’t know for a reason no one would tell him and he assumed no one had the heart to tell Rick either.   
There was something that had changed in Rick, everyone could see it, though it was not a big change as if he cut off his hair or decided to act like a cat all day, but it was minute and hardly seen unless you spoke to him. He seemed distracted and the way he interacted with his wife made it seem like they were having a falling out. Though there was a dramatic change in Lori as she started barking orders worse than usual. No one was safe from her wrath, not even her own son. It seemed worse for the hunter, he would just get back from tying things down to the truck before Lori would be after him telling him to go help the others. 

“I was heading there anyway, I don’t need to be told how I can be useful.”

“I am just making sure you know where you belong.”

“I am sure someone needs to do that with ya. Last time I checked ya weren't the head alpha. Though it will come down to it on who will be alpha and you can’t be divided.”

“What does that mean Daryl?!”

“It means exactly how it sounds. You end your fun time with Shane or do you still want him to be alpha or are you going to be the good beta and go to your alphas beck and call.”

With that, he walked away with his head held high just feeling her anger roll off of her in waves. He didn’t need to see Shane know that he was dissatisfied how people were naturally looking towards Rick as a leader instead of him and the little pow wow with Lori was enough to seal his own death wish but he really didn’t care. He had blackmail and they knew it, he held them in the palm of his hand and all he had to do was the squeeze. Now he had to be careful of his own secret for they would be looking for blood, and if they found out. Daryl was more scared of Shane finding out more so than Lori. Lori would tell Shane but it was Shane that could do the worst damage. He knew that he would not claim him that would be disastrous on his own regard especially if he wants to keep Lori. But the last thing he needed was to be found out as an omega and be knocked up by some random alpha. 

“Daryl?”

Rick's voice cut through the fog being produced by the thoughts swirling around in his head as he looked over his shoulder to the other alpha as he stopped what he was doing and rose. Dusting off his hands as a more self-conscious maneuver. He had noticed his body reacting to Rick even though they were feet apart it didn’t seem to matter. Now was not the occasion where he wasn’t so hiding the fact that he wanted to touch him he fiddled with his dirty hands by cleaning them off with a rag. 

“Yeah?”

“Carl told me you were the one to taught him how to do the fisherman's knot.”

“Yes, I did. The kid asked so I showed him how. Simple.”

“Well, I wanted to thank you properly.”

“Well, ya just did.”

 

There was a light-hearted chuckle that left the other male, and a faint smile that pulled up on his lips. Something inside of him warmed at the sight, that he was the one to put that there. He could hear his brother now telling him how much of a schoolgirl he was starting to act like and how it was shameful. Though for some odd reason he couldn’t bring himself to care, he made the alpha happy so he was happy. 

“I guess I did but thank you, Daryl.”

“Think nothing of it.”

Parting ways were different and difficult, to say the least, he wanted to touch him or have him touch him; he didn’t really care at that point. Keeping his whine in check he went back to what he was doing so he would not get into trouble for staring at the taken alpha. It was unsightly for any wolf to lust after a taken and mated one. Soon there was nothing to do at this point until it was time to actually leave.

Rick was unsure when things started to change between him and his wife, but he knew it was gradual or it was the time apart. There was a rift that he could feel growing and he knew it just was not the time apart. They had spent time apart when he went off to training for his sheriff and for other occasions. Though there was some irresistible pull of his eyes whenever Daryl was walking by or in the area. It slowly was growing harder and harder to ignore, the urge to look watch to find and to protect. This was an odd feeling to have, he was already mated and Daryl was an alpha. That much was obvious, it was as obvious as the sun rises and sets. The way he walked, talked, and handled himself. There was a stray thought in the back of his mind that it could be something more. That he could be hiding the fact sense he was getting that urge he was told about in middle school. An urge an alpha feels when he meets his chosen omega. But that was not possible! It was just the feeling that he finally had someone who was competent and could take care of themselves. Shane was a good partner but Daryl was easily better.

“Ready to head out?”

There were varied yes and sure as they were loading up, there were a tangible silence and stiffness between him and Lori. Carl didn’t seem to pay attention he was making the knot and taking it apart before making it again. It was almost suffocating, the looks and they lack touching. As if they were strangers who happened to share the same cab. Glancing over to the side mirror there was a feeling of relief when he made eye contact with the male riding behind them pulling his brothers bike. How could things have changed this way, though there was something that was slightly annoying him? There was a change in a scent somewhere. It was gradual as if not there but there were fleeting moments here and there of a different scent. 

“Hey, Lori?”

“What.”

“Does something smell off to you?”

“No, what are you smelling.”

“Smells….like...milk or...the smell you got when you were with Carl. But it is really really faint.”

“Probably just carrying on the wind.”

Her tone was just as clipped as it was that morning though there was a noticeable tension in her shoulders when he mentioned that, and the wild look in her eyes told him that she could be smelling it too. Things were reaching a boiling point, one was bitten, Lori was at his throat and Shane seemed to be gunning for him. The way he spoke and talked it was how he was when they first met when they were figuring out who was top dog and who wasn’t. He knew that Shane had been leading when he was gone, and he couldn’t help it if people looked at him when he was there. Rick supposed it was just how things went, it was just how things always went. People looked up to him, respected him. Assuming it was just something about him his personality or the way he talked, looked, or smelled. 

“Do you think Shane is angry that the people are looking towards me to lead them?”

“Probably.”

“He can take it back, I never fought him for it. I think they are seeing it as sense he has done nothing he has stepped down.”

“You don’t know if he has or what they are thinking.”

“Mom, dad is a much better leader then Shane. Everyone says so.”

“This conversation doesn't concern you, Carl.”

“Lori let the boy have his say.”

“Oh, now you want him to?”

“Because it pertains to him too.”

There was more silence as she refused to say anything back to the statement, as the drive stretched on and on before they had to pull over due to the RV having some fits. It wasn’t unusual for it to happen, but having it happen now was annoying. Losing one of their own and now the Rv, it was a blow but things were still looking up. Daryl was with them figuring out what was wrong and Rick found himself looking at the male in a different light, how he moved his arms, how he spoke, so on and so forth. Shaking his head he realized that he should stop before there was a sharp cry of walkers as his heart plummeted at the sight of a hard.

“Everyone under the cars!”

Daryl was not prepared for what he saw as he dropped down out of instinct when he heard the order as he pushed others to seek shelter before he crawled under one himself swallowing as the smell was overwhelming and the sound of them coming made his heart hammer in fear. Pounding against his rib cage like a scared rabbit as one pair of feet passed him as another pair followed and it just kept going and going. How many of them were there? Twitching when they got to close he made sure to keep all hands and feet under the car at all times.   
Pausing when it all seemed to be good and quiet, before there was a scream as everyone was out from under the cars as Daryl's heart dropped. The worst nightmare happened, something they feared so deeply what would happen. Rick had jumped to her aid as Daryl was rounding himself up to go as he knew he had to stay behind and lead to comfort. It was something in his gut that was telling him so. Going over to the sobbing mother he hugged her and told her to let it out and that he will go out and find her and Rick.  
Rick was running after her before losing her scent as he took to the forest floor to search for her. Footprints or a scent anything! The sound of the walkers spurred him on before he passed a hollow of a tree as his own heart swelled with relief. There she was!

“Go back to the road keep the sun on your right shoulder.”

 

“What about you?”

“I will lead them off.”

“But..”

 

“Stay here until it is all clear.”

Leading them off was easier said than done he realized, as he found out just how many there were waiting for him. He heard her take off as he cursed at his luck before taking out a few of them before making his way around and out. The time had passed considerably as he huffed and puffed looking back to the road. Covered in walker slime guts, and who knows what else. She should have made it back there in time. She should be sleeping by now, but when he shuffled into the small campsite he was taken aback that she had not made it back. 

“She isn’t here?”

“No Rick.”

“Shane.”

“What Daryl he went after a girl and came back empty.”

“I went after her yes, I found her. I told her to stay put in the tree until I came back to get her.”

“She is a kid think she would listen? Why did you leave her?”

“Shane looks at him, he is covered from head to toe in walker shit. I think we can figure out why he had to leave. Fend off that horde with a scared girl at your side? Come on or are you just upset that you didn’t get a chance to shine.”

“Daryl leave Shane alone!”

“Why Lori? He was the one attacking Rick for being the only one to run after her. When he stayed here.”

There was a veiled threat as he knew what was going on and they knew it as the conversation died down and he told them he would be out looking for her in the morning, it was getting too dark to track anything. The rest of the group sent him glares and were weary of Rick and their actions and whispers were enough to put him on edge. After everything that Rick has done so far and they still want to sit there and do that. Really? Shaking his head he sent daggers back to them that made them look away and flush with shame. Walking to the back of the camper he was pushed up against the wall.   
Feeling the cool metal bit into his exposed flesh he looked leveled at Shane as he was not too concerned at the man. He could take him with his eyes closed and even give the idiot a ten-second head start. Blinking he looked at the hand and the heavy breathing before he raised an eyebrow. Not scared in the least as he lifted his knife slowly from the back of his pants waiting for the right time to use it. In the moonlight Shane seemed half wild as if he was slowly losing sense in his eyes, they were no longer clear and they were no longer his.

“What the fuck was that show for?”

“What putting you and your little bitch Lori in your place?”

“You little fucker.”  
Daryl was hit up against the wall again cracking his head making him see stars before he leveled his look at him once more not even scared still. There was nothing Shane could do. He was the one who was all bark and no bite. Growing up with a few people like that he never put any stock in them at all. Shaking his head some he looked at him again and lifted his blade to the man's neck.

“I know that you have been fucking her, and she be letting ya. But Rick is alpha now and he is a better one than you. When he finds out you been fucking his wife how do you think he will feel? Yeah, that's right, we know, the entire camp knows besides Carl and Rick.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“If you dot your I’s and cross your t’s and be a good little boy I won’t have to.”

"Or if he has an accident in the woods, you won't have too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question two: Should Daryl confront rick with the threat that was issued (Yes or No)\
> 
> He pulls him aside and diretly tells him, or he drops a hint that he should be weary. Or any other wonderful ideas!


	5. Get ready, get set, what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing slowly in the search for the little girl but, growing feelings could either make or break Rick and Daryl. With a threat hanging in the air, how will this chapter unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update. Things have been super crazy for me. Personal issues and not. Hope you enjoy. Ps still don't own the characters.

Stress was not an omegas friend, in an already stressful environment already when the world took a turn for the taco bell bathroom shitter after all you could eat free spicy tacos; Daryl felt the effects in full swing. It is only natural in omega biology when in a high-stress situation is can stop the heat process altogether or it could increase the frequency of the heats. His own instinct was screaming at him to go tell Rick, he had to it was an overwhelming urge to do so. It nearly crippled him each time that he thought about it; it was almost being hit by a freight train all the time. Twisting and pinching in his gut as it felt like his conscious on steroids, but he also didn’t want to stir up trouble between the pack if it was just an empty threat. Though something in Shane's eyes told him that he meant it, that he was going to stage this ‘accident’ to take over the pack once more.   
The few hours leading after her going missing there was animosity growing, though when the group accused Rick he had drawn the last straw, he knew that people were just tired and scared as it was easy to point the blame and easy to hide their own shortfalls to point to the leader. They not only had to make the tough calls but they also had to be the scapegoat for everyone's anger. Tensions were high as the night fell as the darkness started to surround and heighten the fear and paranoia in his own brain. Daryl always kept an eye on Rick, even more so now. Always staying within the reach of a glance and keeping an eye out for danger. When the lightning bugs came out Rick managed to wander off to go relieve himself but, that did little to quell the growing stone in his gut as he snuck away and followed.   
He didn’t think that he was being obvious at how ‘mother hen’ he was seeming to be around him and his pup. Carl seemed to warm to him and still went out of his way to talk to him as well ask questions on how to do things. Daryl would always get glares from Lori if looks could kill he would have been dead by now. Though in the course of an hour the young alpha knew how to tie two more knots and he was starting to learn other survival tips and tricks. He always seemed so fascinated with what he had to say and absorbed it like a sponge. 

“You and my dad are talking a lot more.”

“Yeah, happens when you and he share a common trait.”

“What's that?”

“Endless questions.”

“Dad calls it a cop's intuition.” 

“I call it, I didn’t know I was google.” 

“But you know so much!”

There was a slight snicker in the pups voice as Daryl chuckled and cuffed him gently upside the head. Shaking his own to hide his blush, he did know quite a few things when it came to survival and other bits and bobs but another information was lost to him since he was never exposed to it and he had no idea was some things actually were.”

“Well thanks for the boost there, make sure it don’t go to my head now huh?”

“If it does dad will be there to put it back.”

“You sure are for ya old man aren't ya.” 

“Coarse.” 

“Well, it's a good thing that he is a man worth idolizin’.” 

“Yeah, you idolize him too don’t you?”

“Huh? What you yapen about?”

“You always seem to look for him and always keep an eye on him. Even when he isn’t looking.”

“Naw kid, ya got it confused. You can idolize I have what I like to call respect. I respect your father.” 

“That don’t look like just respect.”

“Your over reading for something that isn’t even there pup.”

“I wouldn’t mind, though.”

That nearly caused him to choke on his own spit as he looked at the pup confused as all get out. Did he know that he was an omega?! If so how did he know! He thought he was so careful! Looking at him he wanted the kid to talk more and elaborate but at the same time he didn’t want him too. Shaking his body to rid of the bone chilling feeling he looked at him dead in the eyes.

“What ya mean, don’t go spout’en that round. Your mother will hear.” 

“I mean..you both are alphas but, dad seems more at ease around you then mom. You guys work well together that is obvious. I wouldn’t mind if you were, you're pretty awesome and smart. Someone else to look up too. If you were an omega I would swear you were meant to be.”

Well, that was not how he imagined his day to go, as it slammed into him like a mac truck. Daryl sat frozen on the spot in the humid rise of the heat. His sweat was out of a deep set chill and a deep set feeling that he had been ignoring for a while now. But the more time they spend together the stronger the feeling grew. Being told that to his face sent fear through him yet a glimmer of hope glistened in his heart. Something he only dreams about at night, a life with him at his side and sometimes there are children other times there is not. Daryl himself had no idea if he actually wanted children or if he wanted to forgo the child part. Due to his father and brother, he didn’t want to wind up like them at all.

“If I were an omega I would have been dead a long time ago boy.”

“I know..oh..mom is giving me..that look. I better go, but I think dads looking for you.”

“Right, go on the kid. Practice and maybe if you can tie it correctly next time we have time I will teach you something even cooler.”

Parting ways he was unsure if he was actually being called but, it was nice to use that as an excuse to find out what or if something was going to go down. Getting up he stumbled slightly surprised at a sudden feeling that sent his heart to his throat. This could not be happening now, it could not be. He was unprepared and it was an inopportune time really. They had nowhere else to stay but he had to go out and look for the girl and he had to go keep an eye out for Shane and Lori. Walking over to him he could sense Ricks distress it was like a blinking beacon as he went over to him and placed a hand on the shoulder. The heat was almost melting as well as the stinging feeling of some sort of energy running through him from the contact.

“Hey, we will find her alright?”

“Daryl you and I both know..”

“Her chances are slim yeah. When I was her age I walked out the back door of my house and survived in the mountains for a few days, wiped my ass with poison ivy and walked back in one day through the same door I left washed up and made a sandwich and no one bothered to look for me. Alright? She has us looking for her.”

There was silence and he knew that he just opened up so easily to him but, for some odd reason he made it so easy to do so. He seemed to be the man that Daryl could tell all his secrets too and it would still be safe. Someone who would cherish him and treat him with respect and treat him like a human being. There was a desperate feeling inside of him to come clean to tell him what he really was. To finally relieve himself of this secret that he no longer wanted to hide around him. He was scared to though with Shane prowling around, he was untrustworthy and would do anything to get Daryl out of the way.

“Yeah she does...thanks..though.I can only imagine how that felt once you realize what you wiped your ass with.” 

“If you start laughing at me I just might be liable to smack you.”

“No laughing..got it.”

There was a warm mirth in his eyes, the sadness was starting to lift and the knitted brows started to relax. The tension was leaving and the depression was lifting like fog on a summer's day. Wordlessly they walked into the surrounding forest, step by step side by side like their bodies knowing where to go and where to step without verbal communication. Soundlessly they crept keeping their footsteps light and their breath quiet. The forest was quiet, almost too quiet, the stale air seemed to linger as well as a gut-wrenching stench left behind by fresh walker kill. Animal or human after a while it all tends to blend into one disgusting scent.   
For a day like it was children would be out and about laughing, the pool would be visited one last final time before the weather would turn cool and the sweaters would be out and so was the hunting season grand opening. Shaking his head out of the musings for getting too lost in thought is a bad thing because not paying attention can get you killed out here in this new world. This new reality. Wordlessly they came across a lone walker with some flesh of some kind lingering and dangling haphazardly in its teeth. Rotten decaying clothing and skin mixed and mingled as the shuffling of the feet gave way to the almost broken looking legs. 

“You think?”

“One way to find out.”

Taking off on a deadly sprint Daryl made quick work of the walker with ease and stealth that even impressed Rick. He was deadly with or without his bow apparently. It did bother him on why he was just now noticing how valuable Daryl was. How versatile and independent yet stubborn and loyal. It wasn’t Shane that was keeping the wayward pack together before he took over it was Daryl. It was his work, quiet and bloody that kept them going; that gave them hope and a sense of protection. Here he was effortlessly elbows deep in a walker pulling out chunks of a dead woodchuck. He was..amazing and inspiring in a way. Before Rick was a prime pick for someone that he could have spent his entire life with, not he wasn’t usually looking at guys in that way. But Daryl seemed different, his eyes seemed to effortlessly lead him to him. To the neck, small of the back, hair, and eyes. Not to mention much to his dismay the butt.   
It wasn’t the fact that he was looking at it but, it was the thoughts that followed the glance. Dark warm thoughts of passionate sounds leaving that tight hole after he got done working it out to accommodate him. To silence that mouth to where he could only say his name or no name at all. Watching such a silent strong man become undone by his own hands. Scenting him and marking him as his own. His own omega. Now those were the dreams that were haunting him in the late hours of the night when he wakes up with a sizable tent in his pants. Rick was far from a young teenager who was popping their first knot, he had not had to deal with this for years yet why now? And why Daryl and why was he an omega in his dreams?

Heading back with an uneventful search it was annoying to see their glances but, before they could make it to the group he was stopped by a firm hand on his arm. Looking over to see a very firm eyed Daryl as he seemed to be struggling with something he wanted to say. The normal natural mouth that was either silent or making some quip was now pressed in a firm line and it seems that the lips he dreams of kissing now we're looking chewed and chopped. 

“It’s Shane.”

“What about him.”

Something in the way he said it made it feel like he didn’t want to know the news that he was about to hear. Then again he had his own hunches on what the other alpha was actually up to. Rick was not blind to the fact that he still was questioned and still got glares. He was not also deaf to what he was saying and what others were saying. He was somehow managing to swing their vote to insert him as alpha again. Even snippets of conversation with his own wife, her loyalty to him seemed forced the way she spoke and the way they spoke to each other when they thought he was not around. 

“He wants to make you disappear, so he can take over as acting alpha. He wants to make it seem to be an accident…”

“How did you come across this Daryl?”

“He pinned me to the side of the Rv and told me.”

“When?”

“I don’t know, anytime he gets the chance I suppose.”

With that, they passed on to see the others hunched over the fires and retiring to the bed both of them shaking their heads in defeat that they came up with nothing again. Crushing hopes and what was left of a dream. Accusing eyes never left their backs, nor did the looks of sympathy. Beth was still speaking about a farm that was close by her family farm. They should be able to seek refuge there for a while at least. She seemed adamant about it. Though by the next day when he was out with his son looking for this elusive farm he heard the signature cock of a gun and before he could act a single shot rang out and his own son went down.   
Blood rushed to his ears as he roared out his son's name letting whoever shot him know that he just pissed off the wrong alpha. Panic and rage raced through him as he picked up his son, lost and confused he set off to find help and help did arrive. Beth seemed to have found her home and was able to guide them back to her father who was more than leery to aid him and his son but, in the end, he was in good hands. Pacing back and forth he could not believe what was happening and he was worried sick. There was a trundle of thought and calming aura that he latched onto and his world seemed right again. Things made sense again though it was not Loris mind space but it was someone else. But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Daryl be the one to give birth to Judith? Yes or no? 
> 
> Lori has a miscarriage of a little girl who would be named Judith or should she have Judith and Daryl and Ricks children be different? Please let me know!
> 
> Also how should Lori being knocked up come out? Rick catching the scent and cornering her and forcing out the truth or is Daryl going to have enough of Loris shit and call her out on it in front of everyone. Calling everyone else out on it too for staying quiet about it.


	6. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come to a head and how will the pack react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the characters only the plot. R&R!

Daryl was not above helping out but, it was getting to a point he wasn’t sure if he was doing it because it was instinct or because he actually wanted to. It was dangerous and he needed to stop he knew that it was something that was screaming at him in his mind to stop. Though he wanted to ignore it he was getting somewhere and it made him feel whole it was something new. Something exciting but, it was dangerous territory full of pitfalls and vipers. Mainly going by the names of Lori and Shane. He was already on watch from the group ever since day one and they won’t hesitate to rally behind Lori and Shane, it was a difficult situation. Though something was telling him to continue.  
Sensing the distress it was something that came over him like a tidal wave that nearly knocked him to his knees it was something that he knew from a few books that he was able to read in school. It was an urge to calm someone in extreme distress borderline panic. Sending out a wave length he was going to solve this and he was going to solve it soon before it affected anyone else. Danger rang through his core being as he felt the distress towards a cub and he knew who it was and he was shocked at how quickly he connected to him. To connect that quickly was only a sign that the other accepted but, there was no way that he could have because he himself would know. So that meant that he accepted it without knowing who it was and with that realization made him want to roll his eyes and facepalm. Of course, he would be that dense, he is dense to what is right in front of him.   
Moving around the people he quietly paced as nervous energy surged through him, it was as if he had taken four energy drinks and was ready to partake in a bar fight. Shane was moving around as well so was Lori. He had to duck between trees as he had no idea what they were doing nor what they were saying. He would have to wait till they came closer or they walked away from him which he highly doubted. Swallowing down his own fear he kept his scent down and used some of the foliage to cover his scent and made sure he was down the wind. They would not know he was there at all.

“Shane he is my mate, I will not.”

“Your mate? What am I chop liver?”

“He came back, Shane.”

“If you were his true mate you would have known if he was still alive instead of opening your legs like a bitch in heat.”

“Shane!”

Oh were things getting heated but, he had no idea why they were in such a heated argument to begin with. In all honesty, he didn’t want to know why; he wanted to stay out of it though there was a different stance about them. Lori was more protective, her hands were around her middle and Shane seemed more reserved even though he was pissed. Her stance was tense and she was on the balls of her feet ready to turn yet ready to fight as well. Shane kept glancing to her hands as there was a faint smell upon the breeze now. The smell of a flower a soft sweet smell, a smell that could only mean one thing. Lori was with the pup and that pup wasn’t Ricks. No wonder Rick couldn't reach her mind place because she has already rejected him. Shaking his head he had to leave before he was found out. Daryl had a feeling others knew about Loris’ condition and have said nothing about it. Pretending that it wasn’t happening or that it hasn’t happened. Letting her roam around as the alphas wife and no one was lifting a finger to stop her or tell Rick.   
For some odd reason that pissed him off more than usual before he had to pry himself away from the bark of the tree. Being pressed against it for so long left indentations upon his tanned skin that would leave in a few minutes. Quietly crouching down and placing his well-trained feet upon the soft ground. Avoiding the fallen twigs and leaves to not disturb the quarreling couple and once he was safe standing up was difficult and so was pretending that he was fine and nothing was bothering him. When asked by Glenn he merely stated that he wanted to find the girl, he wanted to bring the pup back. That seemed to stop the worried glances and questions that were sent his way that morning.   
There was a tension that was in the air and it was in each and everyone's shoulders, something was wrong and each and everyone knew it. Maggie had suggested that she was going to find the farm that she came from. They would have food, water, and supplies for them. Not even talking about the place to stay during the growing night. Taking off on foot with Glenn Daryl watched them go with growing trepidation. Something was not right, well the world was in the shitter and the dead were walking. So nothing was right but, the feeling that they all shared as a pack was something that wasn’t right. It was pulsing and moving under their skin making them jumpy and antsy. The growing silence was broken by the approaching sound of hooves and a whiny. Tension snapped as all jumped to their feet with their weapons ready and aimed, moving together as they banded and faced the up and coming threat.

“Maggie.”

It was a breathless whisper that stilled all of them, looking back and forth to each other as one by one the arms fell down and worry rose. News spread quickly as Lori was taken with her and Daryl had an unusual request from Maggie as he was cornered by her when he was going back to the RV. It was something he never imagined that he would ever be asked to do but, he supposed she was doing it for everyone in the pack to lend their scent for the boy.

“Daryl.”

“What?”

“Do you have an extra rag or something that I could take with me to give to Rick?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“I know I heard you, I was asking for you to clarify why I would need to.”

“Call it a hunch, most alphas find comfort in the packs sent in times of struggle and since Carl has taken a liking to you it could comfort him as well.” 

“I...I suppose I could part with one..for the kid.”

“Great, I need it ASAP.”

Pausing he pulled out his dew rag that he kept around him at all times, something that he used to keep the sweat out of his face so he was sure it would not just smell like him it would reek of him. Why did he feel good about it, why did he feel some sort of pride and happiness that his alpha and his alphas cub would be comforted for his scent? All of this was something new that he had no idea how to feel or think about. It was as if he could hear his brother's voice going around and around in his head about what he was doing and how it was a bad thing. Others wanted to go and that was understandable as it was naturally built in for them to worry and want to be there. Daryl offered to stay behind and search for her one last night, while the others could move on and go to the farm. Staying the night was a long and lonely one when he kept being pulled over to be there for Rick, to hold him to keep him safe. 

“Rick, what is going on between you and Daryl?”

 

“What are you going on about now Lori?”

“That rag.”

“This rag? Maggie sent it as well as a few other articles from the others. It's to help calm him if he is surrounded by the scent of the others.”

“I don’t see why you have it in your hands.”

“Because I happen to have it in my hands, a few moments ago I was hanging on to Glenn's baseball cap.” 

“Still why that one?”

“Because it was what I grabbed. Look, I don’t know why you are this way and talking about this when our son is injured and is in treatment. If you want to ask questions why are you wearing Shane's shirt? Why do you go off and speak with Shane behind my back? What is with your long looks. Don’t think I am not blind Lori.” 

“We’re just discussing a few things you know he wants to challenge you for leadership again, I have just been talking him out of it and his shirt was something that was in the clean pile when I threw it on to come here.”

“This conversation isn’t over Lori, the more you nag me about my life and what I do the more I am going to nag about yours.”

“Were married, were mates Rick I have right to ask.”

“And I have right to ask too.”

That seemed to calm the storm for now as Rick saw her mouth close and go into a firm line and he knew that he would hear more before this night was through. Something inside of him clenched when he thought of the owner of this rag. The scent calmed him in mere seconds, just holding it he could picture Daryl. The way he walked and talked, the way he moved and smiled. He couldn’t recall what Lori walked like, ages ago he probably could have as he would have known everything about her. But there was a rift growing between them a black abyss that he had no desire to cross. It was like she hardly mattered to him anymore, his priorities were shifting. His son, his pack and now for some odd reason Daryl. Why was he so concerned about him, he was an alpha he could handle himself. Though he had never seen him challenge him so either that meant that he accepted him or he honestly didn’t care.  
Hours crept by and by slowly and teasingly, no news was good news before they finally heard that their son would be alright and the sigh of relief that left him was audible. He wanted to run around and jump for joy but as well as run to Daryl and tell him the good news. That thought was enough to get him to stop dead in his thinking tracks and freeze. He could tell him later with the rest of the pack, that was what he was going to do. He had to play it safe, the last thing Rick wanted to do was stir up even more trouble. They still had to find Sophia before it was too late before they lost her for good. Each hour she was out there was a higher risk of her never coming back. It was that simple, and it was that scary. Sleep didn’t come easy it never did nowadays, something was missing and he knew it. After so long he missed having a shared mind-space, a familiar feeling next to you while you slept. Now it wasn’t there and he was having issues coping with that.  
The next morning he woke swiftly to the rumble of the bike and that sent his heart thumping in excitement. He was here, he was alive and he was close. He could almost feel him, it was as if his body relaxed and he felt like he could breathe again. As if the sun was brighter and the weight was lifted. Going out he saw the others and spilled the good news and accepted hugs of happiness. Rick watched Daryl for his reaction and the soft smile and the sag in the shoulders was enough to tell the alpha that the other was in fact overjoyed at the fact. Glancing over at his wife he noticed something off about her demeanor. The way she hugged and walked, he hadn’t seen that in a long time and there was no way in hell that she was knocked up. Rick decided that he was just over thinking things and his lack of sleep were catching up to him. Though the look he managed to share with Daryl seemed to say much more than what could have been uttered out loud and Rick had a sinking feeling that Daryl knew something and he was about to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only time will tell with the others but, now I raise questions. Would you like Daryl to have more than a few pups and would you like me to continue on from their children's perspective when the time arises?


	7. Shit days and Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out, new allies waiting in the most unlikely of places and someone gets lost while another found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho Ho Ho look what happens! Another update! R&R please! Feed back is welcome and there is more twists to come!

Tense would have been a quick description of how the underlying feeling of the entire group. Undesirable attention was being placed upon people that had no familiarity with being in the hot seat. Secret meetings and hushed whispers behind closed doors echoed through the resounding silence that came with peace. Now that there was some form of stability other things that had been pushed off rushed forward. A new light was starting to shine and it would illuminate what had grown in the darkness. In the far recesses of blind trust and innocence secrets thrived and went unnoticed.   
The birds chirped with lazy abandon as the breeze filtered through the dappling branches. Causing tiny dancers to fly across the sky, things were peaceful here with the wildlife. Daryl found time to walk in the woods and breath in the scent reminding him of home. Of his fond memories of playing out in the woods growing up. Playing different games and building different things all the time before things changed. Here it was as if the world was not in a shit hole and it was untouched. Sitting down upon a well-worn stump he exhaled his pent up stress into the cool dewy morning air. Sleep came in fits as did the nightmares that followed. Footsteps came up quietly as he stilled and glanced behind him his hand going to his belt where he kept his knife. The scent was different, familiar yet distant and changed. Lori.

“Daryl.”

“Lori.”

She was hiding something and he knew it, her posture was hunched her eyes were downcast. Normally she would be looking him dead in the eye and chewing his ass over something he supposedly did. Standing his head tilted against his will, waves of confusion and misery were rolling off of her and there was no hiding it nor denying it. Walking over to her he raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand, she was caught there was no denying it. Either she would cough it up or he would forcibly take it.

“Out of all the people.”

“Lori, I know. You and Shane. Everyone knows. No one said anything which chaps my ass. Because they are sitting quietly on this letting Rick goes off and play hero without knowing what is going on in his own backyard. I tell ya know he suspects something Lori. Shane ain’t discrete and your posture says it all.”

“It...was not supposed to be like this…”

“Well didn’t you think about that the moment you spread your legs for his best friend? Or the fact that you were screwing even before the world turned to shit. What were you safe when you had access to condoms and birth control?” 

“Shut up!”

There was a slap of skin and a slight sting from residual pain and plastic crunched. Glancing down he stilled as his heart stopped before his eyes snapped up looking at hers. There in his hand was a pregnancy test. Positive and he knew whose child it was and he knew how this was going to affect their leader. 

“Okay. You are going to listen to me.”

“I don’t have to listen to-”

“Shut your cheating lying mouth right now.”

He growled as he took a step towards her as his face was hardened steel. His eyes frozen like glaciers even the birds stopped their greetings. He placed the test back into her hands and he pointed back to the forest. Keeping his tone clear and concise he had no idea why he was doing this. He should rub her face in it, tell Rick and gloat. But, he knew how it would crush him and that was the last thing they would need. They needed him strong and with his emotions in check. Once he heard the click of her teeth he proceeded. 

“You bury that thing in the forest. Bury it deep in a place that no one will go looking for it. Where no one will find it. You come back here when you're done. It ain’t my place to tell Lori. We all got secrets. You will have to tell him eventually, have you two slept together at all? So he could think it's his? By the look on your face, that tells me no. Fuck. Just...go bury it and hurry back.” 

It killed him to help someone who has helped make his entire existence with this pack a living hell but, how would he feel if his own secret got out? It would be a bit hypocritical at this point. To go out and tell all when he himself was harboring a secret as well, that would change things greatly. If he were in her shoes he would only hope that someone would help him out like he was going to help out Lori. Daryl could be the bigger man, he was not his brother or his father. As it was thrown in his face time and time again he was more like his mother. Soft and easily taken advantage of as he could be ‘mislead’. So naturally his brother took the mantle to protect him; being a male omega where he grew up was not sunshine and daisies. Omega life was...abysmal at best. No higher education besides high school if you were lucky to get that far before you presented and were sold off or sent home to learn how to run the house. Can’t run away if you can’t read or write or lack a diploma to get a job.  
Startled out of his reserve by her coming back he gestured to the stump before he sat down facing her. His legs relaxed and spread as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. She seemed reserved and nervous but, she had managed to lose her bite. So he would take whatever victory he could gather at this point. If he did this for her then she would owe him. She would owe him big time. Silence reigned through the clearing as he gathered his thoughts he could smell her fear and her resolve.

“How long.”

“A few months I would gather.”

“You’re not showing yet.”

“Difficult to when the food is scarce.”

“Your scent is changing, you can’t hide it all forever. You planning on keeping it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?!”

“Hey now, don’t get feisty. Just feeling the waters here. Keep your fangs in. I don’t have to be doing this at all you know. You’re going to have to come clean sooner rather than later to him. It would be best coming from you and not someone else or he find it out himself. Does Shane know?”

“He suspects.”

“Even I suspected, Rick is suspecting. He asked me if I knew what was up. As if I would know. What are you going to do about your son?” 

“I don’t know Daryl. I didn’t even plan for this to happen!”

“Well, it’s happening.”

“I know that.”

“So here's the deal. I leave this forest the way I came in you go to your son pretending that you had to take a walk to clear your head so you can be with him. We carry on like normal and we never speak of this again. You eventually find time to pull Rick aside and tell him what is going on and you talk to the doc man here and see what he suggests you to do to take care of yourself. If you need anything the doc will let me know and I will find it for ya. I know it sucks but, I ain't gonna throw you under the bus for your own stupidity.” 

“I really don’t know what to say, Daryl…”

In all honesty, Daryl still had no idea why he was doing this but, curse his instincts and the urge to take care of people in distress. He wanted to solve problems not create them, that wasn’t his way. Things were complicated enough and he didn’t need to make things worse by adding to things. He learned quickly to fly under the radar and keep your head down. No one will see you thus no one will get close to finding out your secret. You keep your head and life intact as you pose as an alpha. There was a quiet snap as they both stilled as he shot up and with practiced ease he pulled his knife out with quite a prison he handled it before stepping between Lori and the woods. It smelt like the walker, smelt like death yet it still smelt sweet. It smelt like a child, those were the worst of them all. Having to kill a child walker, it still holds onto its innocence as it just tears him up on the inside. Daryl sent a quick prayer to who was listening that it wasn’t Sophia. If it was her he wanted her alive. 

“Start towards the farmhouse Lori.”

“But..”

“I’ll be fine. I have handled much worse than a lone walker. Don’t make too much noise okay?”

“Alright.”

Turning his gaze from the woods he quickly watched her flee to the farmhouse or in that general direction as his heart pounded fiercely as the scent drew closer and closer, swallowing he moved forward crouched and ready to spring. The last thing they needed was another surprise attack, they were just now finding some normalcy and just now starting to feel human again. It would be over his dead body that it would happen again. Pausing, listening and waiting the short almost invisible gasps of his stuttering breath gave way to the silent call of fate. Moving around the tree he leveled his knife with the figure a growl forming on his dry lips before it died as suddenly as it started. 

“Sophia.”

The uttering of her name seemed to shatter the cocoon built around them. Happiness surged forward as he dropped his blade and knelt down before her as his hands were shaking. Tears started to form and run adventures down his gaunt cheeks. She was thin and cool to the touch but, crying and alive. His body rang with energy as he was over the moon seeing her and she was alive! How was she alive he did not know and did not want to fathom but, she was here and that was all that mattered.

“Daryl…”

Her voice was soft and angelic as if the horrors she saw didn’t change her. As if she was still too pure for this world. Her scent was still there, she smelt like sunshine and summer. She smelt like something he longed for. Sophia was here in his arms trembling and saying his name as if he were a saving angel from the heavens. Scooping up his knife he put it away as he grinned before picking her up bridal style to carry her to safety. Stumbling slightly as he knew he would need real food and soon and to wash up from his last hunt he went on that early morning he knew he looked like hell. Though his smile broke through it all, he was going to take her home. 

“Let’s get you home.”

Breaking through the grove of trees the wind felt fresh as it always had before she went missing. This would ease Rick’s growing guilt that he felt gnawing at him from the inside out. Something that he could fix now! Stumbling some he winced as he felt his ankle give in a pothole as he dropped her and fell to the ground. She squeaked but, stayed quiet the precious thing came back to him and asked if his ankle was alright. From the sheer pain radiating from his ankle, he knew that it was not all right. A dull throbbing never ending vice grip was spelling out trouble for him and the open field between them. Daryl knew that his heat would be soon or it was just a bug but, the pulling in his gut was saying otherwise. 

“Fuck.”

He growled as he struggled to stand and put weight upon it though each time it would scream out in protest and drop him. This would not do as he asked her if she could find some fallen branches anywhere. He had his belt and that would have to do, she scampered off and found somethings that were the remains of a private property sign and a fence post though beggars are not choosers. Fashioning himself a makeshift brace that would mostly support him when he put weight on his foot to allow him to get to the farm. 

“Let’s go.”

He offered his hand to her as he got to his feet, uneven and a bit scattered they made progress over the field. Glancing down he smiled softly at her to do his best to alleviate her fears and worries. She had done and been through enough this was her homecoming and he wanted it to be special and not have to deal with him being laid up because he didn’t look where he was walking. Suddenly a shout pierced the bubble he held and he stilled. Pushing Sophia down she screamed when the gunshot rang and Daryl fell backward.  
Pain. Sharp sudden and then a light feeling. Almost like sleep, blood bubbled up like a volcano in tandem with her screams. Why was she screaming? Why were their voices calling out his name? Why did they sound so worried? He found her. He found Sophia. He did his job like a good boy. Why wasn’t he being praised? After all that wouldn’t his father and brother praise him? Those were not his family's voices, they were strangers. Suddenly a sharp clean woody scent burst through his floating listless thoughts as security and home resounded through him. Relaxing almost like a rag doll in the arms of whoever. Flying almost really, he was moving but, he knew his legs were not moving. There was only one last thought in his mind. One word filtered through his waning consciousness.

“Rick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberty here. *Shrugs* But, before things go to the side I have some more ideas to throw at you. 
> 
> Should Rick and Daryl hook up at the farm or when should the sexual tension break? Should he still call Lori out or is this the beginning of an uncanny relationship? Sophia is found and alive. How should Shane go? Like in the show or should I apply some creative licencing to the piece. Your feedback is always nice!


	8. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will never be the same, can two wounded hearts learn to heal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Things were slowing down I figured I padded it enough,set things up the way I wanted them to. The ground work is set now to have some fun throwing things around!

One groggy whisper of his name was enough to send his own awareness through the window as something earlier warned him that Daryl was in trouble. Something was pulling at his gut telling him where he needed to be, and how fast he needed to get there. When Rick heard the call for a walker something inside of him froze the moment after he heard the gunshot. His first instinct was anger. Someone Hurt his mate, that thought stopped him dead in his tracks as he had no idea where that mate was but, he knew they were hurt and he was pissed. Feelings that he was not familiar with surged forward with such ferocity that was staggering. Once he saw who it was as soon as he got to the fallen member he paused as he realized who else was with him. The little girl was there, Sophia was alive. Scared but, alive as he knelt down to pick Daryl up he was relieved to find a heartbeat. His mate was safe, his mate was here in his arms still alive but slipping. Racing to the farmhouse he took the stairs quickly as he called for Hershal as his body was running on the need to protect. His son was still injured and now Daryl lay bleeding in his arms.  
Lori was there in the hallway looking at him as if he had betrayed her yet a heavy wave of guilt permeating off of her. That trickled some confusion in his own addled mind before a whine from Daryl called him back. Fever, why was there a fever?! Rick sighed as he leaned back running a hand through his hair as he had no idea why he was freaking out so much. Panic didn’t set in with his son so why was he having a difficult time breathing and making sense of even himself. Herschel came in as he placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to leave that he would be called if he was needed. The closing of the door, shut off his need to help and protect his mate. Daryl was safe, breathing came easier now than it did before. Scents came wafting up, concern, remorse, and fear. Underlying senses came rushing forward after the pounding cleared in his ears. There would be no blaming, no finger pointing. It was all an accident and Sophia was back that is what mattered.   
Shaking hands folded themselves before his face as he rested his own face against them. Thumping of his heart resounded through his body as the shimmer of need ran under his skin. A soft cough interrupted his thinking when he jolted up. Gazing upon the worried gaze of his wife, worry raced through him as his gaze lingered upon her obviously torn eyes. Leaning back he raised his eyebrow; tilting his head he stood. She only had that face when she had something to say. Something big. Footsteps lingered and headed to the stairs and out into the secluded pasture. Shane was waiting, his face screamed agitation as his body managed to almost wear a path in the weeds. Breaths were uneven and almost animalistic, to say the least, Rick paused as he looked at Lori. She nodded her head and swallowed, if she knew what she was doing he would trust her but, he was grateful that he smuggled his gun with him.

“What’s going on.”

“We both have something to tell you.”

“Shut it, Lori!”

“Shane. Watch your tone.”

“Come off it Rick.”

“Boys.”

Locking eyes keeping face and watching; it was a challenge of alphas. Shane was challenging him for his right of pack leader and that came with the fight for his mate. But, he had no wolf mate beside his wife. Something clicked as he jerked back as his eyes darted to the both of them and to her stomach that she was holding. Things were starting to click much quicker than what he was desiring. Stopping him in his tracks as his boots dug into the dry loose dirt as if it was the only thing tying him to this spot. 

“Lori. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No..Not really. Shane wanted to speak with you.”

“Really. Nothing?”

“Nothing right now.”

Nothing right now was an answer that any man wants to hear out of a woman's’ mouth. Turning as if on a top he looked across the way to the agitated alpha. It was a challenge, that much was obvious. Lori would know what a challenge was, what to look for so why did she sign him up for one. Normally she would tell him about it first as heads up that someone was wanting to challenge him. In a challenge of alphas, one alpha has to openly tell the other that he is unhappy. Way back when they could just attack without warning but, now it has to be approved by both parties. If the other alpha the one being challenged does not accept then the other is out of luck. That is normally where the drunken brawls come from, the law hardly works. It only keeps the honest people honest. 

“Rick, I was leading the pack just fine before you showed up.”

“That I don’t doubt but, I didn’t choose the pack chose. You have to respect that.”

“Your wife chose.”

“Shane!”

“What is he getting at Lori?”

“I don’t know Rick.”

Right, that reaction was too genuine. She knew something but, why would she react to a statement like that. Silence came down as the pollen lingered upon his taste buds. Rick hesitated yet again as he tried to grasp the situation. Something was still off, the scent that was in the air was different. A rancid scent, of decaying flesh almost like a walker and yet it was subtle. As if it was being carried by the wind. Softer sweet smells filtered in later as it was almost overwhelming. Suddenly a soft gentle touch entered his mind, so soft he almost missed it but, the effect it had on his body was hard to ignore. Stress left, shoulders loosened and his mind was cleared. Hands moved, hunched shoulders and suddenly he was being pinned to the ground. Air leaving as he was gasping to push the hands away from his throat. Rick moved back his legs as his body relaxed and gave into his training. Kneeing him in the diaphragm, pushing upwards with his hands he rolled over and pinned the other. 

“Get a hold of yourself Shane!” 

“You got the job, you got the girl, you got the pack.”

“You’re starting to scare me, Shane. What is going on in that head of yours?”

It was getting out of hand quick. Rick knew he needed to take control of the situation but, the problem was how? Shane was acting irregularly as if he was on a drug trip, they both have seen their fair share of them. Dealing with druggies half-baked out of their minds that is. He never tried the drugs, some got high of heat suppressants and viagra. Interesting combination but, it defiantly worked as a date rape drug as well as being shot into the veins for an instant mellow mood. Glancing down at the wrist he had pinned he gasped and leaped off the man as if he had been burned. During the struggle, the tightly wound makeshift bandage came loose to reveal something deadly. 

“Shane..your bit.” 

“So the fuck what. I’m still gonna be alpha.”

Lori left an audible gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Pale and looking like she was going to hurl before she turned her face. Shane didn’t seem to like that too much as he growled and made a move towards her as Rick raised his gun. His hands were still shaking as he looked down the sight to see Shane turn and face him. A smirk growing on his face as he licked his lips. Gesturing to Lori the grin grew bigger as if he had something to say.

“She sounds good in bed, doesn't she? Scratcher she is. Especially when she is wrapped around my waist as I am taking her over and over again until it finally took. What's it like Rick. Knowing your little wife spread her legs for your friend and now is carrying his kid. She wanted to leave you before this shit started. Had the divorce papers and everything. We were going to skip town after that. I was set to be relocated and she would be with me.”  
“Shane!”

“Oh, what bitch? Didn’t want your dirty little secret to get out? Wanted to pawn the kid off as his to keep up your roll as the alphas bitch? Bossing everyone around? Pretending that you were not horny for me, begging for me to take you with your eyes.”

Fury roared in his ears as it bubbled up, he gritted his teeth until it hurt. Until he felt copper flood his mouth. Rick had never felt this way, he had never felt such rage towards a person ever in his life until this very moment. A stronger present was in his mind that was influencing a lot of things. Groves of trees kept appearing exactly like the ones in his dream but, he wasn’t dreaming. This was all too crazy, this was insane this was not happening. This had to be a dream, it just had to be. Steps back, felt like miles as his breath was stolen from his lungs. 

“Wh...Lori…”

“I didn’t want you to find out this way...Daryl said to tell you later..”

“Daryl knew!”

“Just this morning Rick! Just before he was shot! I sware! He was going to pull you aside for me so I could tell you..”

“You were going to divorce me?”

“Yes.” 

A simple answer that he didn’t want to hear, an answer he wanted to ignore. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair. After everything he did, what he went through for his family. To protect them, to provide for them. It was heartbreaking, though he wasn’t as affected as he thought he would be after the fact. Could it be because it felt like his heart belonged to someone else?

“See Rick? Told you so. Even you can’t have everything.”

“Shut up.”

“Why because I spoke the truth?”

“Because you are a sack of shit.”

“Really? Big talk from a guy who couldn’t keep his wife or protect his son.”

That took it too far, that broke the last resolve he had. Rick let out a battle cry and launched himself at him as his fist connected his hand knocked back as his gun was taken from his hand before he himself knocked it away. A flurry of teeth, punches and who know what else they both were tired. Shane was becoming more unpredictable and jerky as if he was losing motor control of his entire body. He was getting heavier and sluggish as if the infection was taking its final stroll through his body. Giving him some inhuman ability as his body was trying to fight it off by overdosing on adrenaline as it was moving through him.

“Rick!”

It was Loris voice, breaking through the sounds of the fight as if she were trying to warn him about something. Though it came seconds late as he felt a nash of teeth barely miss his neck as his large hands founds its way to his former friend's face. Pushing back with all his might he got a good look at him now. What was a face he would normally recognize was now sunken with a shade of a green with a purple hue? Sickness radiated from his features as the bright eyes were now darting rapidly and dull. His madness was taking its toll as was the bite. Fueling the process by getting his blood pumping faster, spreading it through the rest of his body that much quicker. Shane could still talk though he was laying on the ground heaving as if he could not get enough air into his dying body. Rick didn’t know if he was in any pain he would image that he was. Feeling your organs slowly shut down isn’t something he would wish upon anyone. Looking over to Lori he sighed as he knew what they had to do but, should they tell the others first? For the infection to set in now it meant he was bitten somewhere between the query and Sophia going missing. Around the time Rick noticed the change in behavior. 

“Lori, we know what he has to do.”

“He’s just sick Rick. Feverish from lack of food.”

“No, he isn’t.”

“But..”

“But what? Is he the baby's father? Looks like they will have to grow up without him. Better off I say. Though who knew you were having sex with Shane.”

“Im..not sure..but..I can assume everyone at the quarry..we tried to be secret but…”

“I don’t want to hear any more.”

“Rick.”

“No, I don’t want to hear it, Lori!”

“Rick! Look out!”

BANG. Two eyes met, one full of tears and the other full of betrayal. One fell to the ground unceremoniously and the other dropped the gun and sagged to the pasture floor as if their legs could no longer support them. Rick looked at the two in confusion, before understanding and remorse. They werewolf mates, he realized that now and she just shot hers. There was a shuffle of footsteps as Hershal paused looking at the scene with old tired eyes.

“I figured you would find out eventually. I am sorry for you son. But, Daryl is out of danger. Not out of the woods but, a few days rest should do him just fine. Sophia is eating. Malnourished and dehydrated but, she will live as well. You can go see them if you wish. Oh, and your son was asking about you.”

“Thanks.”

“Lori when you are able, I would like to give you an examination.”

Silence ringed before Rick turned and picked up his gun. Holstering it he made his way out of the pasture and into the farmhouse. To clean himself up and spend time with the others. She wasn’t his anymore, she wasn’t his to worry about. To comfort or to coddle. She made her choice and she made her future. Was he grateful that she saved his life? Yes. But, it did not erase what she did or has done. This must have been what Daryl was hinting at, he must have known what those two were doing and tried to hint and point Rick in the right direction. Though he was just too dense or too fearful to look.   
A few moments in the bathroom washing up were the few minutes he needed to gather himself to see Sophia. She was sitting in the kitchen shoving food into her mouth as if it was her last meal. The color was coming back to her cheeks and her eyes were starting to sparkle once more. It was as if a ray of sunshine was starting to break apart the rain clouds. Something went right this day. Climbing the stairs he passed Daryl's room peeking in and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest assure his nerves that he was in fact fine before he made his way into his son's room. 

“Hey, champ. How are you feeling?”

“Good. Hey, dad?”

“Yeah?”

“What were the gunshots about and why are they talking about Daryl?”

“Daryl was accidently shot saving Sophia.”

“Oh.”

“They both are fine.”

“Good. Because I like Daryl dad. I don’t care what mom and Shane say. He is really cool. He even made me a puzzle cube out of wood to keep me busy when I was stuck in here. He even came in and told me about his time in the woods. He has some cool stories, dad. You should listen sometime.” 

“I will Carl. Maybe we can listen together one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. Rick will be in a vulnerable spot for a while. Now that Rick knows should Daryl out the rest of the group for being silent upon it? After Rick gets heat from Shanes death, should Daryl stand up for him and call some out on the hypocrisy? Things should move on from here. *wink*


	9. Well Sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really start to fall into place yet at the same time is it possible to fall out of place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Another update!! Here is to me finally stopping my procrastination! Just kidding. School is a pain but, I love taking breaks and writing fanfiction at two in the morning! Instead of papers.

Shane was dead, Daryl was laid up healing from a sprained ankle and gunshot wound, Carl was recovering nicely; still weak but, out of the woods and Lori was nowhere to be seen. Glen said he saw her head out into the forest, saying she looked a bit weird. Crazy or stressed as he described it. Rick had to gather up the others and let them know what happened, Daryl wanted out of the room so they sat him up in the chair since it was an all pack meeting. Though he was still pale he kept his head up showing that he wasn’t down and out just yet. Delivering the news was going to be hard but, it got easier when Lori showed up to back up his story. This would be a lot for the pack to take in and Rick prayed that they were strong enough to handle it. 

 

“First off the best news is that Sophia is alive and well, Daryl will live and so will Carl.”

 

That earned a round of cheers and claps, Glen was very pleased as was the others. Not as happy Carol was but, the pack was whole again. Maggie and Andrea were beaming, Dale smiled from ear to ear. Joy was spreading through them though they noticed the lack of a certain person and they all noted the gunshots earlier. That was what they wanted to hear that is why they came. 

 

“You may be wondering where Shane is and what the gunshot was earlier.”

 

No shit, they all waited, as they held their breath as he was about to speak Lori came forward as she cleared her throat. She was shaking but, alright for the most part. Daryl leaned forward interested to see how this would play out. He wasn’t vindictive but, he did want to know if she had told him and if she was going to come clean about what was going on and what was going to happen. 

 

“Shane is dead.”

 

Her voice was clear and concise, though it wavered with the tale tell lilt of grief. Daryl felt for her as he knows how hard it must be for her. That much was something he hoped he never had to deal with. Something that he knew could, in fact, kill an omega, if an omega is taken and bitten by an alpha mainly their wolf mate and that mate dies the omega basically shuts down. It normally starts with the emotional shock before their mind starts to shut down and as soon as their mind forces them into a coma they waste away. Unless they get marked by another alpha. Only an alpha, not a beta.  
There was nothing but, the pure silence was met with no helpful explanation from the obviously distraught beta as Rick came forth and told them what had transpired. Telling them about how Shane had been bitten, how he had hidden it from them until the transformation was too much for him to hide.That seemed to satisfy the growing unease and the others started to note the difference in Shane over the last few days. Daryl didn’t miss the look that Rick gave Lori as if he was quietly demanding her, to tell the truth, and the whole truth. Daryl felt his own body start to tense as he started to feel the start of the first wave of his heat start to surge through his veins. Panic. Pure unfiltered panic started to well up in his heart as his mind was racing, he knew he needed to find a place to hid before his heat blew his cover.   
Either he miscalculated or being shot and dealing with all that sped up the heat for survival's sake, which means he will be unbalanced for some time until they find a stable place for him to right himself again. Snorting quietly to himself as he knew them finding a place where that would happen would be slim to absolute none. Just when he thought life couldn’t get worse it always manages to do so, someone upstairs always manages to shit on his day. Daryl looked at Rick as he was hoping that he could have just told him. His very core instinct was to tell his alpha that he was going into heat. To warn him, that he will be triggered for his rut here soon if they were too close to each other. Daryl was never so thankful for the old man as he was at that given moment as he didn’t hesitate to say that he needed more rest and that this was more than enough excitement for him. Though his own heart was dropping as he knew that the figurative cat was out of the bag now. One of them knew and soon all of them would know, he didn’t know this man and this man knew his secret. Yes, he is helping them and yes, he is healing him but, he still couldn’t trust him. Not with a secret like this. It could end him as he knew it!

 

“Calm down son. I won’t tell anyone if that is what you fear.”

 

Startled Daryl stilled in the chair as he was unsure how to feel at this very moment in time. His mind was clear but, his skin felt hot as if he had fire running through him. His nerves were starting to fray as he desperately hung onto his clarity of mind. To find some peace with himself before he loses himself completely. 

 

“I take it that you have been a great deal of suppressors for a long period of time.”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“You are not the first omega I have seen go through this. When the world was right it was difficult enough to get it. Yet, omegas had it. Now it is a hot ticket for desperate omegas. Going into heat without any suppressors at all is always a rough one. But, you are in luck. I have some stored away.”

 

“I won’t say no to...to them.”

 

There was a sudden heat that struck through him as he knew what was happening. His mate was catching on to what was going on. The alpha was figuring out that someone was in heat. That someone unclaimed was ripe for the picking. Soon all alphas would know if he didn’t get tucked away soon.

 

“You will be in for the struggle but, I can make sure no one bothers you. I will have to let Maggie know Daryl. She will be able to run you food and water. She will be able to cover for you.”

 

“Do you have to tell her?”

 

“Yes. She will help me take care of you. I wouldn’t take this lightly. I can only imagine the lengths you have gone to keep this hidden. But have you ever thought about just telling them? No more hiding and no more secrets.”

 

“No. Never. Not ever old man. This goes with me to the grave.”

 

“So I am assuming you are going to do your best to stay unclaimed forever? You do know the side effects of an omega goes unclaimed after a while or take too many suppressants for too long.”

 

“They go infertile. Yeah, that was kind of the fucking point.”

 

“You do not want children?”

 

“If I can’t have kids, the entitled little shit called an alpha has no use for me.”

 

“Ah.” 

 

“What do you mean by ah?”

 

“It makes sense now.”

 

“What makes fucking sense?!”

 

“You do Daryl.”

 

Before he could even form a response the steady throb that was building up slowly with him started to bang. With every throb of his head, he could feel himself slipping away. His heat was upon him and his wolf mate had no idea what he was. Daryl was struggling to keep himself calm when he was deposited onto the bed. The comforting sound of the door locking meant that he was finally safe. Stifled cries filtered through his closed mouth as his hands covered his mouth and nose. Desperately trying not to make a sound, getting his heat in front of the entire pack. Everyone must know by now. His life was over. The thought pained him as he came to start to see them almost like family. Now he would have to leave them. He didn’t need a rogue band of alphas come through and tear them apart to try to get to him. Daryl laid there in what clean sanity he had left, in the dark and made the decision. He would have to leave the pack, his mate, and this farm. There was a soft knock on the door as he stiffened. It reverberated through the small room, as it sounded again. It was too soon for Maggie to be informed, swallowing down his fear Daryl got off the now mess of a bed. Carol stood there with a soft look upon her face.

 

“Here is some food Daryl. Eat while you still can.”

 

“Does everyone fucking know?!”

 

“No. But I had my suspicions for a while now. But you missed it.”

 

“I missed what.”

 

“Lori announced that she was pregnant, and Rick publicly denounced her as his mate.”

 

“What?”

"Yeah, and I believe Rick is on his way to see you, hun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....in recent events.... *Spoiler.* 
> 
> Negan is in the story as the bad guy or no. 
> 
> Glen and Abraham still alive yes? 
> 
> I await your opinions.


	10. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen when a distraught Rick seeks an in heat Daryl for comfort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is light on the smut for now. I didn't want to jump straight into it as it would not have fit with the flow of the piece. It took some time to finish writing and to edit but, here it is in time for all you beautiful people for Christmas! R&R

If there was a feeling that could describe dread it would have paled in comparison to what he was feeling. Rick was on his way here...an alpha who was not thinking straight and he just so happened to be in heat. His eyes started to grow wide as he looked at her, disbelief written across his face as he felt his own body curl in upon itself. Falling to the edge of the bed he let out a whimper. He could feel his mates emotions, he was not thinking straight and he was going subconsciously to the one who could make him feel better.   
His entire body was screaming for Daryl, it was some sort of compulsive need to find him. A burning need to just be near him. Ricks' heart was torn and his emotions were frayed and he desired to be told that it would all be alright. There was an overwhelming need to be with Daryl, his entire mind was screaming for it, as the door was right there in front of him but, for some reason he hesitated. Was this a good idea? His body was saying his and so was his hurting heart but, his mind was advising caution. Daryl would not be in the best of moods, after all, he was shot and he probably isn’t up to being disturbed when he was trying to sleep. Perhaps he could willingly drag his body away and come back later. It seemed good in theory though he would have to convince his feet to move first.   
A soft click and the door gently opened and Daryl stood there as if he was just as confused on why he was there as well. Quiet short breaths escaped the both of them as if they were waiting for something to tell them it was okay. The shuffling of feet and a few feeble excuses did nothing to alleviate the sensations growing between them. Rick had not the slightest clue on who moved first but, the door was closed and locked behind him. 

 

“Daryl..”

“I know Rick.” 

 

It was those soft three words that broke the wall he had built. The emotions flooded him from the stress and heartache to his confused feelings. All of them came pouring out and he could only feel the warmth of the arms embracing him as he tried to gather himself. Daryl just held him even though the heat was growing and spreading. It was unavoidable at this rate, what was going to happen after. As soon as the full heat hit and Rick caught his scent it would only be a matter of time. There was a soft hitch in his breathing as Daryl felt his knees start to go slack as a soft whine left him. The scent of his alpha was nearly overwhelming now, and now that they were touching it seemed to elect fire upon his skin. A ravishing raging fire that was cooled by Rick's touch. Daryl just hoped beyond hope that Rick is too far gone in his grief to understand what he was. Though he had to go against his instincts to care and find a way to send him on his way before they pass the point of no return. That point was fast approaching with each passing breath and each passing soft spoken word of comfort. 

 

“Rick.”

 

Something seemed to jump start a collision as if no matter what it was meant to happen. Predestined to create something new, to ease a broken world and repair it. His voice seemed to reach deep inside of him. Directly targeting the hurt he was feeling and demolish it as if it was his mother telling him that it would be all okay. Daryl didn’t even have to speak anymore, the feeling he had with him spoke past any definition in the human language. Rick lifted his hand and gently touched his cheek as he caressed the stubble and the lost eyes seemed to reach his own. There was heat spreading through his core being from their connection, even though Rick really couldn’t comprehend why. In his mind, it was just his hurt heart looking for some real affection and for some reason Daryl was the place he wanted to go. His body took him here when his mind was shut off. Should this concern him and should he take not? Well, yes.   
The bed came upon them quicker than what they both had anticipated, during their enthrallment one or the other had been backing towards the bed. Daryl fell with a soft grunt as his wound was aggravated by the sudden jolt. Rick backed off slightly as if he was afraid of hurting him and Daryl had nothing to do with that. His arms wrapped around his body and used what pull he had to urge the male closer. He needed Rick at this point, his body wanted Rick and he would be really pissed if they stopped now. Their smaller counterparts were taking a great interest in what was going on between the two and Daryl couldn’t help but wish he wore something other than jeans at this very moment in time. As if on cue Ricks' hands started to fumble with his own zipper and Daryl caught on and started to undo his own. Their hands were shaking a great deal which made it difficult to undress but, undresses they did.   
It was not a graceful affair and it was more like two drunken monkeys trying to figure out how thumbs worked. There were a few rushed kisses and some not so seductive curses as they tried to get past the haze of desire. They both found out how hard it was to do the simplest of things when your brain was short circuiting. Eventually, they got to a point of complete undress and Daryl had to appreciate how Rick looked. From his pecks down to his engorged member, it was definitely something that he would never tire of seeing. Daryl felt inadequate when he was being compared to him. Physically Rick could take him and the mass of solid corded muscle was doing nothing to calm his raging hormones. Where Daryl was hard, Rick was harder. It was definitely not something that he imagined his partner to be.   
When he was younger he always wanted someone like his mother. Sweet and kind, someone who put up with his attitude and didn’t leave him when he stormed off. Someone who stayed rooted and would become his rock. He always imagined a shorter girl or a soft spoken male. Someone like Rick wasn’t in his fantasies but, now he was taking up every part of one. Daryl was bruised and marred from a hard life but, being an omega he was softer and despite all that he did he would retain a softer look to his features. It would have been nice to do this when he wasn’t in the throws of heat and Rick wasn’t emotionally distraught. Paring up with his desire to aid his alpha and his heat it made him unable to say no. Even if he wasn’t in heat or they were not wolf mates he probably wouldn't have said anything either. The thought was terrifying to him as no one would know what transpired her besides Carol and he hoped that Rick wouldn’t look at him different after this.

 

There was some fumbling but after some time Daryl felt fingers opening him up as his slick was starting to drip down his thighs filling the room with his scent. He was vaguely aware of Carol outside spraying a few things to help keep the pheromones at bay. The steady burn of the intruding fingers into the moistened cavern of his body sent signals to his oversensitive brain to prepare him for copulation. With that train of thought, more slick was starting to be produced to entice the alpha to tell him that he was ripe for the taking. The tell tale warmth blossomed at the base of his spine when a stray finger found his own pleasure spot. One that he had not had too much luck in finding. A deep moan left his lips as he bared his neck to his alpha letting him know what he wanted.  
Rick felt a haze wash over his mind as his own emotions were muddled and now long forgotten. All that mattered was the male before him desperate for his cock, something inside of him urged against his mind to take him rough and ready. To lay his claim upon the omega so no other alpha will get the idea. The urge to claim him was nearly overwhelming that it was dictating his every move and for once, Rick was powerless to stop it. His own cock was starting to leak pearls of his own pre-cum. He had never felt this hard before in his life, not even with his ex-wife. No matter how hard they tried he could never get this hard. Rick was so hard he was desperate for relief, he was desperate to sink his member in between the cheeks of his omega. To finally lay a claim that had been nagging at him since their wolves clicked.   
The rational part of his brain was shut down and he would have a difficult time remembering what happened through the haze and his own wolf had taken charge. Feeling the warmth start to engulf his sensitive cock he heard the deep lustful moans spilling out of Daryl. He looked good being all sprawled out and a hazed mess below him. Rick seemed to preen slightly at the thought that he was the one who caused this and he was the one who was going to fix this. Thrusting in and out of the wet heat in an almost shy way as if he was testing the waters. Even in this mind frame, he didn’t want to accidently hurt him. Rick took his other hand that wasn’t supporting his weight and he started to stroke the whining pleasured male.   
Daryl gasped and clung to what was left of his sanity as he was starting to feel complete. As if his body was combining with its’ other half and he could finally breathe. It was a miracle that his head hadn’t exploded from the lack of an alpha up to this point. Daryl paused as he felt a string of emotion and a pull of his own mind. Tentatively he reached out and as soon as the connection was made the pleasure seemed to increase tenfold. As if he was feeling someone else's pleasure alongside his own. There was a steady heartbeat next to his own and that was a weird feeling though it was fleeting as he felt his own inner pleasure was being hit. He could hardly control his reaction. Arching as he clamped down on him and he urged him forward as he could barely moan out Ricks name.   
Time did pass for them as the heat was building in the room and the pheromones coated every inch of the room. The muffled moans were the only hint of what was going on, Carol and the kind doctor played interference. Saying how Rick needed time to his own and Daryl was sleeping. After about an hour Hershal knocked on the door and a very disheveled Daryl opened the door. The smell hit him like a ton of bricks but they needed to separate Rick from him while the male was passed out. Otherwise, they would do it again and the male knew Daryl was not physically able to do that. Not with his wounds the way they were, though he was going to ignore the cum and god know what else running down the male's legs.   
It took some doing but the distraught alpha was in a room to come down off down from his haze. Either he would wake up completely fine and a little unstable or he would wake up and be extremely possessive of his now mate. The scent was obvious that they were mated, due to the scent that was permeating off of them both. It would take time for the scent to dissipate but, Hershel had a feeling that it would be more than just a one time fuck. Considering how they acted before this. Coming back he checked up on Daryl as he was promptly passed out on the bed. He set the cleaning supplies down for him for him to clean up and do what he needed to do.

 

Daryl woke up a few hours later as he was expecting the next wave of his heat but, there was nothing. Only a dull throb on the base of his spine, though he noticed the cleaning supplies. Scent suppressors and other scent cleaners as he was grateful for the package. Scampering into the bathroom he proceeded to scrape his body from top to bottom before the dull throb of his heart was starting to arise but, it was not as strong as before. There was a shuffle of feet as Rick paused as he opened the door. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine Rick.”

 

He was thankful that the shower curtain was closed as he didn’t have to look him in the eye. Daryl wouldn’t have been able to handle it. Really, just having his alpha in the same room it was enough to make him want to submit and kneel before him. To hear his praise and feel the warmth radiate from their connection. Daryl paused as he felt as if he had been doused in cold water. THERE CONNECTION! He barely held his own curse in and he bit his hand. He was so fucked now! There would be no way that he could refuse an order from him now. Even if it was a simple one he would have no choice but to obey!

 

“Hey.Daryl?”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“Did..did we do anything..did..we have sex?”

 

Daryl paused as he pursed his lips and he felt a tear start to fall down his cheek. Shutting down the connection before Rick realized it. He couldn’t tell him. To him, he was an alpha.

 

“No. Did you have a weird stress-induced dream?”  
“Probably.” 

 

With that, Rick finished up his piss and he headed out the door. Daryl clenched a hand over his heart and cursed his omega instincts for the millionth time in his life. He was so very fucked but, he could get over this. He was strong, he would look for some sub-help and keep the bond and withdrawal at bay. Sub-help was a drug created for bonded mates especially for the Omegas to help handle the process if their alpha had to leave or was killed. It helped ease the separation so it wouldn’t kill them outright out of loss. But he could make it through. He was tough and Rick didn’t need this right now. He had enough on his plate, the last thing he needed was to have a bonded mate hanging around. That would cause quite the upheaval. Tears started to fall down his face as he whimpered and sagged against the wall. 

 

“Its..for the best. It can’t get any worse than it already is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Daryl can keep the secret that they did something? Or what are your ideas? They can be about this chapter or future chapters. Just comment below!


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to fall in place but, is the pack ready for what is about to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays for you all. I figured I would get this up for you all as a belated present or an early one depending on what holiday you all celebrate! R&R and your feed back and ideas are always welcome!

Things seemed to have set themselves on a new kind of normal. There were new routines and now that the truth came out the pack seemed to have adjusted. It had only been a few days but, they had learned to bounce back quite quickly. Though Daryl seemed to have a much harder time than what he deemed usual. Normally nothing bothered him, and if it did he normally dealt with it. But for some reason or another, there was this feeling that he held within him that he could not place. It was always there, like a pestering thought in his mind that wasn’t going away. Though no matter how hard he tried to figure out what it was that feeling remained elusive. He seemed to space out off and on, and Hershel said for the others not to worry; that Daryl was still healing so he would space out a time or two until he gets fully back on his feet.  
There were days where he would be fine, he could function like normal and he even got started hunting again. But the sudden smell of the guts would make his own turn and he would vomit. It was odd since he had been doing this since he was small and this only happened when he was small. It was odd but, he chalked it up to the fact that his body was still trying to heal. It was just the stress or some other excuse. Daryl refused to even think about the alternative, it would be too dangerous too. He couldn’t be pregnant, above all else pregnant with Rick's child. He couldn’t be. Carrying back the deer upon his bloodied shoulders he looked at Rick as the male seemed grateful that Daryl was back. But he assumed it was because he was the only one who could hunt worth a damn. They had been running low on food and they all wanted some real meat and now here he was dragging it through them all to the area that he set up as his cleaning station.   
He paused when he looked at Lori who was sitting down on the worn steps. Her scent was ripe. Everyone one could tell she was knocked up but, she also was covered in Ricks scent. A soft growl built up in his throat before he shook it off. It wasn’t his place to do or say anything about it. Just because they had sex did not mean that he was suddenly holding the power to tell him what to do. He continued on as the feeling recoiled in his gut and he kept his irritation down, she didn’t do anything to him. It was just his nature and he couldn’t let it win. Setting down the deer he sighed. Fatigue was plaguing his body and all he wanted to do was nap but, not while he had this doe to process. Daryl couldn’t let the meat to spoil before they even had a chance to eat any of it.   
The blood ran through his fingers as he shook his head, it gave him some comfort to be doing something that he knew what to do. Something that he had control over, it gave him a sense of duty once more. He was contributing to the pack, he was keeping them going. That is what mattered. Nothing else was going to- 

“Daryl?”

The voice startled him as he dropped his knife and cursed softly as he cut his thumb. Looking over at Rick he didn’t want him to know what was going on. The concern in his eyes was unmistakable. A certain feeling of warmth filled his being upon being so close to him. His body was urging him to lean into his touch and to feel his embrace. Shaking off the feeling he looked away down to his thumb to search for a way to not look him in the eye.

“Yeah?”

“You alright?”

“Peachy. Why are you asking?”

“Well you seemed off these last couple of days and someone said they saw you throwing up earlier in the woods.”

“Nah I wasn’t throwing up. I was dumping the doe guts. Away from the farm and I hid my scent so others couldn’t track me or the kill.” 

“Oh, well I am glad that you are doing well. Hershel told me to keep an eye on you and if you started to throw up or show signs of a fever to let him know.”

“Naw, I am fine. Now I have a doe to process. If you are gonna help then help but, if you are here to check upon me you’re done. I am sure Lori has something for you to do.”

He didn’t mean to sound standoffish or cold but, just saying her name left a bad taste in his mouth. The shortest amount of time he spent with Rick the better because the longer he was within touching distance the more he wanted to submit to him. To go to him and be held and to be told that everything would be fine and that he loved him. He wrapped a cloth around his thumb as he hissed in pain as it danced up his thumb and tingled on his arm. It was more than enough to tramp down any feeling that made him weak. 

“Ah, well I will leave you to it. I forgot I needed to check up on her.”

“Well, you have what you need to do. I know she hates being kept waiting.”

“Yeah, don’t we all.”

With no parting words they left, Daryl went back to the deer and his deep inner thoughts. The tang of distaste danced across his tongue. It drove him mad seeing those two touching and smelling their intermingled scent. That...thing that they were going through or trying to figure out was getting to a point where he couldn’t stand it even for a second. He knew that Rick felt responsible and felt the need to take care of her. After all, it was still obvious that he still held feelings for her. And that was enough to make his own heart hurt, but he held no ground to tell him who to love. What was done was done.

Rick paused when the wind blew, he could smell Daryl behind him and the doe but, there was a small scent that trickled in. Something oddly sweet and soothing that made his own instincts flare out of control. He had to stop and control himself before he took another step. Daryl was obviously keeping something from him, Rick didn’t miss the way he jumped nor the way he acted. Something had changed between them and he wanted to know what. Lori seemed more impatient as of late and he knew it wasn’t just her pregnancy. Something had her on edge and he really didn’t want to bear the brunt of it. They were not married anymore and they were not even mates. Could they still be friends? For the sake of their son, he was willing to try. This was hard enough on their son he didn’t want to make it worse. Glancing over to where Daryl was he sighed, something inside of him didn’t like they salient arm's length that he was being placed at. 

“Saw you talking with Daryl.”

“Yeah, some say he is still acting weird and Hershel asked me to keep an eye on him. Since he is still healing and all. To make sure he doesn't push it too far just yet.”

“Did anything happen between you and him? You both seem to be at odds these last few days. Usually, he is following you around like a lost puppy.”

“Daryl doesn't follow me around and I don’t really know Lori. I don’t really know what happened between us but I want to fix it.”

“Have you tried asking him?”

“No…”

“And why not?”

“He looks like he is in the mood that he doesn't want to be asked questions.”

“You used to be a Shariff. You are used to asking people questions whether or not they want to be asked. Why is now any different?”

“Because this isn’t an interrogation.” 

With that simple statement, he added a tone that he used often when he was working. It was a tone that the conversation was over. Naturally, Lori responded by getting irritated but, she didn’t press the issue. She told him that she would need some prenatal or something to help otherwise she was bound to have complications. Trying to figure out how to find prenatal in a zombie apocalypse was not something Rick though he would be doing when he woke up but with some help from a few others they managed to get a rough idea on where to look. Daryl offered to help make the run and he wasn’t sure about it. An urge to protect him and to keep him safe and out of harm's way crashed over him. Fighting it down he reluctantly agreed.  
Watching him go off was something he didn’t want to do yet he felt compelled once more to call him back. Something was off and he was sending him on a raid for more materials and other things. Lori was watching him like a hawk and he knew it. Chewing his lip he shook his head, there were plenty of other things he still needed to get done. Though he would still look over his shoulder to see if they were on their way back. Thirty minutes felt like an hour and the time was just inching by. He could hardly take it. Being separated from Daryl and not seeing him was drying him mad. Carol managed to pull him away from his work to sit him down.

“Hon you have to breathe.”

“I know…”

“You just feel like you are being torn to pieces right?”

“How-”

“Did I know? I felt the same way when I was separated from my little girl. You felt that pain when Carl was injured. But this is as if you are panicking. I had the same feeling. Lori felt that when Shane was turning.”

“What does…”

“You know what it means hun. You are just too scared to look.”

“She is right you know.”

“Lori?”

“I knew it for a while.”

“Knew what?”

“That you found your mate.”

“With who? Daryl? No way. I’m straight and he is an alpha.”

Carol and Lori exchanged glances and they both shook their heads. Something passed between them that he was not privy to. He wanted to know what but the moment he heard that they were coming back a wave of relief washed over him. As if he could breathe again.

“I was just worried about the team. Not one person. We didn’t know the area very well. I hate sending out part of the pack.”

“Sure hun.”

“Whatever you say Rick. Let's go see what they got.”

With that, the women left him to think a few things over and he could only be met with more confusion. It was the pack as a whole, not one person. Why did they think he found his mate? Sure a few strange things happened but, he would know if he met his destined mate, shouldn't he? It couldn’t be Daryl. But...why did he jump to the conclusion that they were talking about Daryl? There were more questions than answers at this point and he still had a pack to protect. Rick knew they couldn’t stay here forever, winter was coming and they would need a place to stay and soon. This place was not made to support this many people and especially not in the winter. Things were working here but, they needed someplace more secure. They all could smell the change in the air. Winter wasn’t too far off and neither was the child Lori was carrying. Rick just hoped that they could find a place more secure to have a child than a farm that was basically defenseless. There was going to be no way they would be able to do that part quietly and this was too open.They needed to move. That was a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great holiday and if not I offer you my biggest of hugs. Should I write in how they celebrate a few holidays? Finding the kids a Christmas tree? Bring in some normalcy? I think it would be cute but, just let me know if you like it or not!


	12. What is Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can things get any better? And will a box make or break an already fragile relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Since I had a lot of time on New Years I figured I would do another update! So guess who was editing this into 2017? My first fic up date of 2017 is up. Fifty minutes after midnight where I am located. R&R feed back is welcome and I hope you all had a safe New Years!

Daryl held his stomach as he felt his nausea hit him and it felt like he could hurl at any given second. Normally these scents did not phase him but, the mere smell of rotten fruit sent his stomach rebelling against him. The others gave him looks of concern but he waved it off saying that they should keep their eyes on the street. It was nothing for them to worry about and it was something that he would sort it out himself. The run was cut dry pure and simple. Find food, supplies and they needed to hit up the baby store or some sort of baby supply isle.   
Though there was a nagging feeling and fear that he was going to put to rest. If he could get the chance he was going to grab a test to be positive that he was not carrying a pup. It was the last thing he needed right now. One pregnant bitch was enough, they didn’t need two. Rick didn’t need that stress. A pain lanced through his being at the thought of the male and how he was hovering over Lori. It killed him on the inside to see such a thing as the need to show all who the alpha belonged to was something he battled constantly. 

“I think there is a baby place in this store.” 

“You think so Daryl?”

“Yeah, there used to be one where I grew up. It’s small but it might have what we are looking for.” 

“Cool, we will leave you to it. We will meet you at the gate when we’re done.”

Nodding they went their separate ways and once they were off and out of his sight he ducked behind the counter and tried to still his racing heart. It was as if he didn’t want to be out here, it felt like he was scared and having an anxiety attack. He knew who it was coming from and he wished they; at that very moment. Didn’t bond. He was feeling everything Rick was projecting and shutting it off took longer than what he had anticipated. Shaking his body and flinging all doubt and worry from his mind Daryl progressed further into the darkened store.  
There were memories in halls like these with his brother. Standing there with his back to the world he indulged himself and let his mind wonder. He let it wander to the time he was just going through his first heat and his brother was there to help him. It took two to steal, one would distract while the other stole. Heat suppressors and sub helpers were the things they had to steal for if their father found out it would be dangerous to not only Merle but, mostly Daryl. He would be sent to an omega farm to be trained how to be a proper omega while the government paid his father to give him over.  
It took some time that he didn’t want to give to locate what he needed to. Stuffing the tests into his bag he loaded up on what he could. If he could not squeeze the baby supplies in his bag he stuffed his pockets and what was left he could come back for. It was not something he wanted to do in fact there was a great deal of things he would rather do than lug baby supplies back. But he couldn’t help it and a soft chuckle left him at the irony. Here he was hauling supplies for the one thing he feared the most. Meeting up with the others he felt some relief leave him and he showed them all the supplies he found and of course that got a pleased look from them all. 

“Mission successful I think.”

“Yeah. Let's get going back before we lose daylight.”

The trip back was uneventful as he was grateful for the fact that it did. For he was in no mood to deal with anything else. For when he saw Rick when they came back he bit down any report. Brushing past him he walked over to Herschel and started to unload and take stock of what they had. Naturally, he could feel that Rick wanted to speak to him and he really wasn’t prepared for the conversation that they more than likely will need to have. 

“Formula, some clothes, shoes, and some vitamins. I also have a few bottles, pacifiers, chew toys and some educational toys.”

“You went all out didn’t you?”

“Well.. baby stuff will be hard to find and she looks like that she could..you know...have the reassurance that there is stuff here..”

“That is very thoughtful of you Daryl. Now..”

“I am fine.”

“That isn’t what a few others are saying and you're starting to worry Rick.”

“Rick does nothing but worry about anything he can.”

“True. But-”

“I am fine doc.” 

Daryl didn’t mean to be snippy with the old guy but, in all reality he was scared and he didn’t want anyone to know. The man already knew enough as it was and he didn’t want to worry Rick but, he didn’t want the doctor to find something he didn’t want him to. It was best if he was alone for this and he was still an alpha. No matter what the body said, he was an alpha and he would present himself as such. 

“Daryl..”

He really didn’t like how it was said as it brought back memories of that one night that they shared a bed. He said it in almost the same voice only this time he knew the male was lucid and Ruck was not distraught. The heat from his hand danced over his skin and warming his innermost being. The stress left him and he felt his mind clear. Before he shook off the hand by adjusting his bag on his back. Daryl couldn’t afford to touch him too much otherwise, he will fall harder into this bond. 

“Thank you for getting so much.”

“Least I could do.”

“But I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“You said we didn’t do anything right?”

“Yeah.”

“I could have sworn we did something..but it could have been a dream..”

“I would know if we did something wouldn’t I?”

“Well...yeah. But Lori just cornered me about a few things and I naturally assumed she meant you. Do you have any idea what that would be about?”

“I am not a mind reader and I have been working as your right hand for a while. I can assume with her hormones she can be thinking a bunch of crazy things.”

“But Carol was asking as well.”

“Who knows, you know women like to gossip. But I don’t know why you assumed me. Could it be because I am the only one here who pulls all my weight and then some? That you can rely on me? It's natural instinct Rick. Don’t think too much about it.”

Hoisting his bag he had no idea that there was someone else watching and keeping a close eye on Daryl. The little pup would keep out of the way but, he had a feeling that his fathers and Daryl conversations would happen more often. Given that he knew exactly what they did that night and no matter how hard the others tried you can’t mask what is on the other side of a thin wall. Though it wasn’t safe to ask questions so he was raised by his dad to observe. If questions can’t be asked openly, you keep your eyes open and your senses sharp and that is exactly what he was going to do. But now he wanted to know why there was still a few things in the bag that Daryl was carrying full of baby supplies. Now that was a question he wanted an answer too.

Though the pup wasn't given much of a chance until after they were on the road to their next secure place. No one would speak of some of the slight changes that Daryl was showing and Lori for once kept to herself. Her baby bump could no longer be hidden and Rick seemed to be more confused than ever. But there was one thing for sure, the prison was their best bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to fall into place and Daryl is starting to think about things a bit differently. How do you think Rick would take the news?


	13. Is the game over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison is becoming a home, and things are starting to seem normal. But with a skeleton in the closet and a new path is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, but here it is all my lovely readers! Read and Review, and again. I don't own these characters. Well a few of them are mine but, not the rest. Enjoy!

The prison itself was a safe place and it was imposing but, for some reason, Daryl had to pause and take a look at the walls just to see how secure it was. For something inside of him told him that he had to in order to rest easy. He had been jumpy for a week now as if no place was safe enough for him to sleep. The urge to remain on high alert was wearing upon him physically, mentally and emotionally. It was nearly overwhelming when he came across the place but, he kept his emotions in check as there were other inmates but, they were walkers. After they were taken care of they started to explore and find ways to fix the place up. It definitely was a good place to do the long haul and not a moment too soon. The cold air was starting to bite as it was warm in the sunshine but fall was on its last legs.   
Daryl could not say for certain what has had him on edge, though there could have been multiple reasons. But he was refusing to admit the sinking fear that was growing inside of him each passing day. There was something there that was making his instinct to find some place safe go absolutely wild. Rick did seem to seem more on edge as well and he kept asking him if he was alright. Normally he was met with a half-hearted response, it wasn’t enough to send him away but it was enough to quell his fears that he wasn’t going to keel over in the next few moments.

Clearing out the prison wasn’t the hardest part, nor was it the overwhelming smell of death that clung to everyone. A few were not so lucky and their remains were scattered across the pale frozen floor. Others survived and turned while the last few holed up behind a series of gates and locked doors.The resident prisoners didn’t take to kindly to them coming in but, after a few tense conversations and the eradication of walkers, the alpha of the compound happily opened the last series of doors. It was not easy coexisting with another small pack but, after some time a few of the prisoners converted over. They were honest people, and Daryl trusted them. He knew what it was like to be on the wrong side of the law and a few of them had honest reasons for being there.   
One beta by the name of Nick was there for drug possession charges that were planted upon him by a corrupt cop who had it out for his family. Kaleb was an alpha but, he wasn’t a strong one. He was in there for murder but, as Daryl listened the man was tried and convicted for self-defense and the other happened to pass away. Though he did have a previous conviction of assault and it really didn’t help his case of self-defense. There was one they named Assassin and they kept that alpha in solitary as they described him as one mean mother fucker.

“He has been here the longest ya know?”

“No, Kaleb. This man wouldn’t know. He wasn’t here till a few weeks ago.”

“Right, thanks, Nick. Anyway. Assassin is very mean and hostile like his momma gave him up to the hooligans. He doesn't know a lick of being nice. He was put here after them cops caught him and he was wanted all around the globe! Sure as shit he was the one who popped that president's daughter a few years back.” 

It was that kind of information that managed to stick around and become the elephant in the room on what to do with this dangerous man. Some voted to just leave him there and only feed him when necessary but, others countered saying that he could be the necessary evil. In order to keep walkers and other raiders at bay. No one could fully decide what to do with him, even Rick was on the fence. He knew the benefits but, Daryl knew that he was worried about the consequences. What if he decided to go, rogue, what if this and that. It was no use sitting down and talking about it as they would just run each other in circles. With the pressing question of safety, it really did take Daryl's mind off his own internal struggles. It had only been less than a month here and it was already starting to feel like they could hunker down for the passing winter.   
The bitter bite of winter was hanging in the air, and stealing what little warmth they could gather. It had been the top priority to find a stable source of heat but, keeping the lights on was challenging enough. So sporadically there would be little fires, being lit in cauldrons, and other fire safe containers. Scattered throughout the entire compound as it helped in keeping some of the chills at bay a few of the broken windows needed to be fixed or patched and soon. Slowly the prison was being revamped, where there were empty spaces there now was furniture. Broken tables and three-legged chairs all patched up and made usable. Things were starting to become normal, they had power, food, and showers. Not even counting actual beds, blankets, and rooms.   
After Shane's death, Lori became more reclusive and started to speak up less in group meetings. Daryl could only feel sympathy, she was starting to show and it could no longer be hidden. Her scent had changed as well as her body, but most of all Daryl knew she was fading. Fading came after a mates death if they werewolf mates. It is as if the body just gives up after a while. Though it is possible to live through the fading if the other is strong enough to endure it. Mainly mates would pass through fading and live for the sake of a child or children. But it was apparent to him that she wasn’t going to last much longer. The child that she was carrying was becoming more and more of a burden. Taxing her physical reserves and fraying on her own emotional strength. Seeing her in such a state caused his own instincts to play havoc on his rational mind, he wanted to help her but, he knew that he could only do so much. Lori was passing the point of no return. She seemed to admit to living long enough to birth the child but, he was sure that she didn’t plan on sticking around long after that. 

Two months in and Lori was now in a cell, she became apparently distressed and emotionally unstable. It was causing stress through the group as Hershel gave his final diagnosis. Though it only concreted what Daryl already knew and what the others had been fearing. Rick seemed to take it well though it was still a crushing blow to him and his son. The searing pain that lanced through Daryl's heart came from Rick. It was painful to lose the wife of your child and he held a fear that after Lori's death Rick might be destined to follow after. That dreaded thought caused him a moment of pure fear. He didn’t want him to follow her… he wanted to keep him all to himself. ‘I have no right.’ He would have to constantly remind himself of that. He held no right to tell him what he could and could not do. 

“She is fading all. She wasn’t prepared for the child and it is straining on her and the child itself. For the next few weeks, I want her in bed and keeping hydrated. If her condition doesn't improve we will be doing an emergency c-section to try to save her and the baby. I know we don’t have the proper equipment to do that or to keep a premature child alive but, that is what we are going to have to find. Because I have a hunch that it won’t be the only child we are going to see.”

The last part caused a lot of others to stop in their tracks and look at Herschel before looking around at others. No one knew that anyone else was pregnant, as a few eyes got cast over to Glen and a raised eyebrow or two. No one actually spoke up to claim that they were knocked up and soon everyone shook their heads and divided up into their groups to go about their day to try to get passed this hurdle. A pit of anxiety started to swell up once more as what he had been running from for the past few weeks was coming to pass. He would have to eventually face the music, and if he wasn’t then he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Taking off with a purposeful stride he masks what he was up to by hiding in his room up in the watch tower. Letting Rick know he would be on look out for awhile to clear his head.   
That would be enough to buy him some time to get some supplies for the hour long stretch that he would be up there before he would have to come down and socialize with someone so they wouldn’t fear that he was shutting himself in. Daryl learned that lesson the first month they were here. If he was on watch for longer than three hours someone would be knocking on his door. Taking the stairs was easy but, with each step the dread was forming, Daryl planned on staying up there for an hour and taking a bathroom break. Talk to a few people and head back up to the safety of his tower once more to assess the damage.

\---One hour later---

After peeing on a stick Daryl stuck it in his bag to keep it hidden from all others. There was no possible way that he was going to let this leak out to the general public of the pack. Not yet, not until he had a game plan installed. Seeing Ricks worried face he couldn’t help but go over to him and place a gentle hand upon the tense shoulder.

“It will all work out how it is supposed to. Worry about what you can change not on what you can’t. It's like trying to turn a brick wall into a butterfly, it just won’t work no matter how hard you try. “

“Ah, I didn’t think I was that obvious.”

“You are like an open book Rick Grimes.”

“Maybe to you. Others don’t seem to notice.”

“I made it my living to notice small things. If you met my old man you would see why.”

“Yeah. I did have the…. ‘Pleasure’ of meeting him. A real piece of work.”

“You're telling me. Anyway, I better scurry off, I stopped in the middle of fletching my arrows. I would hate to leave half of them undone.”

Without as much of a farewell, he staved off the conversation and headed off to his self-proclaimed safe zone. Once the door was closed he threw open the satchel that he carried and pulled out the pretty little stick. Praying to each and every god he could think of and whoever could be listening. Daryl prayed that there would be no little pink line in that window. They couldn’t afford it and neither could he. If his secret got out...he would have to find a way to convince them he was still useful. Even as an omega.   
Taking a deep breath he stilled his nerves and turned it over. Holding his breath and closing his eyes he sent one last prayer to his mother that she would guide him through this. Slowly opening his eyes his heart hammered in his throat like a cornered jackrabbit. Daryl fought the urge to flee, to throw the stick down and run as if it were dynamite. Once he decided to face it head on he let out his breath and looked right at the window. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, questions.
> 
> Number one: Where do you see this story going? I have some feed back but more would be appreciated.
> 
> Number two: Should Lori live or shall she fade?
> 
> And shameless plug in on what has been keeping me so tied up as of late. I started a small store to sell some of my photos. If you feel inclined to check it out go a head. I don't expect anyone to buy anything. But if someone is looking for a one of a kind gift this is always an option. I also have a facebook page as well. If interested I can always update more on this later.
> 
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/SkilledSlacker/shop?asc=u


	14. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the newest news change the dynamic of the pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update and things are spicing up for our sweet Daryl and Carol is getting in on the loop.

There seemed to be an undeniable finality now, even if his brain refused to comprehend it as if it was all some strange dream. Daryl held the test as if he was burning him and yet he could not bring himself to throw it out the window. It was a whirlwind of conflicting emotions as he held no idea what he should do now. This wasn’t something that he was taught, and he knew for a fact he only had around three months...or even less than that to figure out what to do. Because it isn’t something that he can hide with ease. It was something that he would eventually...he couldn’t call it a something it was his child. The thought in his mind seemed to scare him to death, it was his child. His and Ricks child.   
What was he going to do, and who was he going to tell. This wasn’t something he could keep to himself for too long. There was a small list of people that came to his mind and the small list resulted in two people. Daryl knew that he would have to tell the good doctor at some point but, at what point should he tell him. His inner logical mind told him that he should tell him now and the small boy inside of him was screaming for him to keep quiet. It was a mess of emotions and he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door behind him was rattled.

“Daryl?”

“Yeah Carol?”

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t believe it. Considering the scent that is rolling through this door.”

“Just..got startled out of my thoughts is all.”

“You gonna open this door hun?”

“Do I have to?”

“If you have to ask the question it automatically makes the answer yes.” 

There was only a brief time Daryl had to hide the test before he opened the door. Forcing a smile on his face e could not bare the thought of burdening this woman with his problems. Though on the other hand, she would know how to help him hide this or find a way to handle things if necessary. She seemed greatly concerned by his sudden change in behavior and for this, he really could not blame her.

“Sup?”

“I was going to ask you the same question. Everyone's been worried. You have been acting strangely here recently.”

“I have?”

“Yes, hun. You have.”

“Oh.”

“So why have you been sulking around here recently acting like a boy who just got dumped.” 

“I don’t sulk.” 

“Daryl.”

“Carol...please.”

“Daryl.”

“You haven’t told no one has you?”

There was a momentary pause as she sighed before all the worry left her face as she strode over and hugged him. AS if he needed the physical proof that she had not done anything to harm him. Her embrace was nice and Daryl found himself melting into her scent. As if the stress of the previous hour had seemed to bubble over.

“Of course I haven't hun. That’s yours’ to tell. Not mine. But after everything you have done for us no one is going to see you differently.”

“Does Rick know?”

Daryl could not help but flinch at his name and the memories that surfaced. It was an obvious reaction and there was no way he could play that off. Carol was wise and she saw a great deal and Daryl did find it hard to lie to her.

“No..he thinks it was a dream and that’s how it is going to stay.”

“But Daryl..”

“Don’t but Daryl me. It is better this way. His ex-wife is pregnant and fading away and he doesn't need those complicating things.”

“Daryl, you can’t do that to yourself. Pretending that it didn’t happen. We both know he is your alpha. You will kill yourself at this rate.”

“He dosesn't need this. Not now and not ever.”

Carol pulled back as she gently cupped his face as she looked him dead in the eyes as if she was searching his soul for the answer. She knew something else was up and her gut was always right and that is why Daryl was thankful and annoyed at the very fact. Now he felt compelled to tell her. He was scared and he wanted her to help him make it all better if she could or to at least tell him it will all be okay.

“Why do I get the feeling that you are not talking about that night anymore?”

Biting his lip Daryl averted his gaze, he couldn’t lie to her. Something in his genetic code was changing. He was becoming weaker, all he wanted was to lean into her and tell her everything. This was not how he wanted to be but he looked her dead in the eyes and told her the best lie he could come up with.

“I had a dream a few nights back about my brother...that he was dead..”

“Oh, hun. I know how hard it can be not knowing.I wish I could make this go away and help find him but, we both know we can't do that. Is that why you took the room up here? So you could keep your eyes out for him?”

“That and a few other reasons.I have always liked my space and up here I feel like I can be of the best use.”

“Daryl dear, you have nothing to prove. Everyone here loves you and nothing you can say and or do will change that. Now come down and eat with us okay? You look like you could use a good meal and open your eyes for once. We love you for who you are. Now open your heart and see that.”

For once in a great while, Daryl actually felt hope flare in his chest. Perhaps this wasn’t as hopeless as he thought. Just maybe it could all work out. He pulled back and nodded his head as he smiled warmly at her before he headed down the way. Carol let her smile drop as she scanned the room, not completely buying what he just told her but, she knew that he had his reasons and she would not force him. Daryl was the type to run if he was pressed too hard. Though the small odd shape in his bed showed her that it was recently slept in. So it did give her some deal of peace knowing he still slept. She crossed the small space and went to at least make the bed and possibly was the sheets.   
Lifting the first woolen blanket she stepped back when something fell out of its folds. The small plastic container rolled under the small gap and being curious she knelt down. Extending her arm she reached into the small space and grasped on to the smooth object and pulled it towards her. It felt like a pregnancy test, it really did. She knew based on how many she had given out to young omegas in the past. Carol used to work with abused omegas and she was an activist in their civil rights before the world collapsed. Though she fell back onto her butt in shock as it was revealed what it was. It was a test and she gasped again when she realized what it said.

“Oh Daryl..”

She scrambled to her feet and placed the test back to where she had found it. If he found out that she knew, just like other sacred omegas he would run and shut down. With shaking hands, she quickly retreated down the steps and into the open area. What was she going to do now? Carol shot a look up to the sky as she hoped and prayed for their safety and before she could finish the thought another one struck her. 

“Oh, no..Daryl..I hope you understand what you have gotten yourself into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo how should Caryl handle the news?
> 
> And how should Merle play back into this story?


	15. Death and Baby Rattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One door closes and another one is opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is two in the morning when I wrote this. We will see how this sits with me after I have had some sleep. Anyway! This is long overdue and I am happy to be moving this along for you guys! R&R

Daryl had no idea how difficult it was to keep the symptoms of his pregnancy a secret, in a hypothetical situation it would be easy. He would eat when no one was around and blame anything that they see as concerning on a cold or the flu. Though that was easier said than done, and currently being hunched over the toilet throwing up what little food he ate was enough to prove that this will be in fact very hard to keep quiet. At first, it was just the aversion to food, some food just smelt terrible and others he couldn’t even stand to look at and then came the all day constantly feeling like he could throw up. So being able to hide the fact that pretty much all food smelt or looked repulsive was growing harder and harder day by day. Especially when he was still needed to go out hunting.   
On the bright side of things being out and away from the compound, it was easier to center himself and easier to hide his growing distaste for the smell of fresh animal guts. Despite how much he was throwing up Daryl noticed that he was gaining weight. It wasn’t like he was throwing up all the time but, mainly around his middle, butt and legs. They seemed to be getting bigger even just slightly and Daryl wasn’t sure how he felt about the loosening of his belt. Even if it was just by one it still made it feel that much more real. Though he knew that his scent would eventually give him away he just couldn’t bring himself to reveal it just yet. If he did the math he was about maybe in his second month though he really had no idea where he was at. Perhaps going to the doctor would benefit him but, again he didn’t trust them that far. Yes, Hershel knew that he was an Omega and as did Carol but that was the extent of it and he wanted to keep it that way. Plus with the growing tension with Lori was enough to make his head spin, and he could hardly stand to be around her for that long.  
Despite his aversion to the smell of death, it would soon be his shift to watch over Lori who by now was delusional due to the fever that was taking her. Hershel had tried to induce her labor but, it has been for nothing. She has shown no signs of it and all they could do was wait. Besides the option of opening her up and taking the baby out; to which most of the group didn’t find that to be the most appealing to think about. But as the days wore on more and more people were starting to come around to the idea and Daryl was still in the dog house for just offering the option of just shooting her in the head and end her suffering. To Daryl, the quality of life was more important than the quantity if he had a dog that was suffering so he would have done the humane thing and put it out of its misery.  
Daryl though had to question his own morals when it was his turn to watch over her. It was near enough to handle his own problems and then to watch her slip away. Between his own hormones and now his guilt. Not only did he sleep with her husband and now he was carrying his child but, there was little he could do to help her. He wanted to be angry with her. But as an omega, he knew how strong the soul bond can be and how hard it was to resist. The magic that happens between the two mates is indescribable and he knows first hand and because of that Daryl seemed to understand her a tiny bit more. 

“You are one strong woman.”

His voice came out softly as if he were speaking to a frightened child. Yet, from the haze in her eyes, he knew she must have hardly heard him though she did twitch as if she recognized him. Lifting his hand Daryl placed the cool rag back upon her forehead as he gently brushed back her tangled locks. It was painful to see such a stubborn annoying women go down this way, she deserved more honor than this. Daryl didn’t know when he started talking to her but he just started doing so. He didn’t really talk too much about himself but, mainly just how things were going and how things are. Through some miracle, the women seemed to be fading out of her haze and her eyes seemed to clear up.

“Daryl?”

The sudden soft utter of his name stopped him dead in his tracks. It was almost hopeful that she was breaking through even slightly. A small twitch in his cheek gave way to a smile as he gently brushed back her hair, letting her know quietly that he was in fact there.

“Hows..my baby?”

“Ah...good...good.” 

Daryl knew it was a lie and he did feel guilty for lying to her but, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth about what was going on. The shadow passed over his heart as he worried about what would happen to him and his child before he shoved the thought away just as quickly as it came up. He couldn’t dwell upon that now, it was not a luxury he could afford to think upon at this moment. It was not some naive dream of a child to have a baby and live happily ever after. 

“Daryl…”

 

“Yeah?”

A faint sheen of sweat started to form upon her upper lip as he cursed inwardly as her fever was coming back and he would lose her lucid state. Yes, it was still possible to save the child but it was still far too early for the child to be born and still live. They didn’t have access to what they would need to keep a premature child alive. Daryl was torn in two, his omega side wanted to coddle her and ease her pain but his rational side was telling him to just end her pain here and now. A gently whine left him as he let his guard down and he closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he bent his head and prayed.  
============

Rick knew that Daryl had been acting funny since they left the farm. That much was obvious and he had always intended to get the truth out of him ever since they finally settled. Though things never go according to plan and Daryl always managed to slip away or dodge the question effectively. It was growing old and he was genuinely starting to worry. Carol seemed to spare glances more often and at first, Rick didn’t think anything of it. That was until it started to happen more and more often, and that was the final straw. Cornering Carol wouldn’t work, her mind was like a steel trap. If she didn’t want to share any information she wasn’t going to share it.  
So that left Daryl himself. Daryl was skittish by nature, that much he deduced by his upbringing; from what little he knew. The natural distrust of an authority figure is very apparent and how secretive and private he is. Getting Daryl to talk about what was bothering him would take some coercion and no small amount of effort. Since it seemed the male in question had taken it upon himself to avoid Rick at all costs. At first, it started with the typical busy excuses of trying to get things done and then it moved to not having time. Rick knew that you could only avoid someone for so long by accident before it came to be on purpose. Though for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why he was avoiding him so. Did he say something wrong or something that caused him some offense? He had played through all their conversations to try to figure that part out but, nothing was jumping from his memory.

“What is going on with him?”

It wasn’t like the gun he was cleaning was going to provide any answers but, finally voicing the source of his constant worry did ease his mind ever so slightly. The cool bite of the metal giving way to the polished grip as the scent of gun oil brought back a feeling of familiarity and ease. Back to when his biggest struggle was what to pick up for supper and mortgage payments. Now it was keeping everyone alive and trying to what is best. A scuff of the chair alerted him to the fact that he wasn’t alone in his musings and he felt abashed for not paying attention. Glancing over he realized that it was just Hershel and the old man wouldn’t say or do much at all. 

“You seem mighty lost in your mind.”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Do you want to voice your concerns to a sympathetic ear? Because the only men I have seen think that hard have either scorned a woman or are contemplating murder.” 

Rick couldn’t help but chuckle at the light hearted manner of the conversation as he shot him a drawn look. The worry etched on his face as it felt like he suddenly was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. As if nothing he did would be right and more people he cared about would die. That wasn’t something he could just throw onto the table right off the bat. 

“I don’t plan on killing anyone. So we are fine there. But...has Daryl been acting a bit off to you?”

“Well, I don’t reckon I have paid much attention to him but I did hear a few people ask him if he was feeling well. I think it was after he had that sick spell where he couldn’t keep much food down.”

“Wait. When was Daryl that sick?”

“A few weeks back lad. It was just the flu or some bug. He bounced back just fine after that. He didn’t want you to worry given what was happening with Lori and all that. Though, I do suppose now that I think about it; he has seemed rather...distant lately. Well more so than usual.”

“Do you have any idea what could cause that?”

There was an impregnated pause before the old man responded. It seemed he was figuring out a few things in his mind and something was starting to click. Given the slight change in his pasture and how his eyes suddenly held a sharp glint to them. 

“I have a few suspicions. He could be coming up on a Rut. So it would explain his agitation and his withdrawal. Not wanting to be around another alpha or other members of the pack.”

“Ah..that could be it. I should be getting near mine as well…”

“Well, I think it's best if we keep you two at opposite ends for a while then huh?”  
“Yeah. Probably.”

Hershel smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Rick could feel the residual heat linger when he lifted his worn hand. It was as if the pat was to signify that everything was going to be okay and for once. Rick genuinely believed him. Though he was blind to the knowing glint in the other's eye that promised a round of questioning that would even make the devil squirm. But the quiet of the prison was interrupted by a cry for help and suddenly his world was being torn upside down again. Lori was in her final stages of fading, with the violent fever and elevated blood pressure. It was when he was hovered over her holding her down Rick realized that Lori was going to die. Carl was there with him when her feverish body slowly turned cold and the stillborn son removed from her womb. Rick didn’t wish for his son to see such a thing but, he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to remove him. 

“Carl…”

“It’s okay dad. She's in a better place.”

“Yeah...yeah she is."

But there was one thing that struck him as odd. During her final moments, she kept repeating two words over and over again and it just confused him the more he thought about it. Why would she repeat Daryl and baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?
> 
> And what do you think would lead to Lori to repeat those words? Does she know or what she told.
> 
> Any other ideas or opinions! Always eager to hear from you all!


	16. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing leads to another and one confession later can Daryl turn back from the decision that he has made?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooood to see you guys! Another update here and boy as life been interesting! So here it is and thanks to you so much to everyone who has commented and given me ideas and ugh. You guys are going to make me melt. How can you all be so sweet and supportive. This humble writer can't thank you all enough! With your help, I have kept my passion for writing going and big hugs all around!!
> 
> *I make no money off of this, the story is mine, not the characters. Though I wish they were. LOL

Daryl knew the dangers of carrying a child, and not seeking medical help. Let alone during the end of the modern world. He had managed to hold a few thoughts at bay while he played pretend with himself and denied the undeniable truth of the situation he was in. When he sat there holding Lori’s hand everything that he had been lying to himself about came surging forth with no remorse to his already frayed feelings. With the stench of death hanging in the cell, Daryl had no issue imagining himself in her shoes. Her eyes were scared but, she seemed calm. He had come in here with no intentions of telling her anyway but, her nose didn’t lie. 

“Daryl...smell different..”

With three words his entire body froze as if he was made from stone, it should still be too early for his scent to give him away, shouldn’t it? A weak smile made it to his face as he shook his head. He would have to deny anything she said and blame it on something else. Yes, he felt like total shit by doing it this way but what else could he do.

“Probably nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Smell funny..”

“I know I need to shower don’t remind me.”

He gave a forced chuckle to hopefully sell the story. Out of everything, Daryl Dixon thought he would be and what he would do lying to a dying woman was not one of those things that ever made that short-lived list. She was dying and he still couldn’t man up and tell her that yes he is knocked up with her ex’s child and no. He has no clue and yes, he was going to keep it that way for as long as he could.

“Child…”

“Your child is going to be okay. Don’t worry about it.”

After the brief and concerning conversation they lapsed into the silence only to be interrupted by a soft sound echoing down the hall or the shifting of either occupant. There was a soft side to him that kept telling him to tell her, just to tell someone. To get it off his chest, it was a cop out either way since she wouldn't live to tell anyone. 

“No...smell...funny..”

“Don’t worry about it, Lori. it’s not like I can be preg-”

Suddenly short fast knocks echoed throughout the room as Daryl sat up as if he had been electrocuted. His breath came in intermittent wheezes as he sent a panicked glance to his lower abdomen and he adjusted his shirt so it managed to hide his stomach. To be thankful that he wasn’t quite showing yet, perhaps a little bloat but it was easy enough to hide. However, he hissed when his arm brushed up against his chest as they had been very tender here recently. His pecs were tender to the touch, let alone his nipples were starting to change color. Now he may have slept through most of the health class but, he knew a few of the stages of pregnancy. Perhaps this was one of them….oh who was Daryl kidding. It was. He had to do a report on the second month for his health final. He knew what was going on all too well and the fact that he was almost through his first trimester made him almost physically sick.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Carol honey. Are you alright?”

“Yeah? Why are you asking?”

“Honey, you are an hour late for your watch. If you are not feeling well I can send Hershal to see you.”

Shit, he was an hour late for his turn at watch? Daryl had always prided himself in being punctual with his times. How in the hell did he manage to sleep that long? Getting up with wild abandon he knocked over a few things as he looked over at his discarded books and a few pictures. Shrugging he would pick them up when he got back. Throwing in his jeans he opened the door as he stood face to face with a concerned Carol.

“Is there anything you need to tell me? Are you feeling well?”

“I am feeling fine.”

“Are you sure dear? You look a little green around the gills.”

Daryl tried to brush past her as he could manage to keep his food down this morning. He just had to. Now was not the time to be getting sick as he stumbled into the wall he felt the telltale signs that he was going to lose it. Fuck, he was going to be sick and he had to shake her. 

“I am fine. Just let me go use the bathroom and clean up.”

His voice was short and slightly bitter as he cut off any form of communication as he ushered himself off to the bathroom. Slamming the cold door behind him he didn’t rest until he heard the lock click into place. Daryl stumbled the short distance to the toilet before falling to his knees and hurling what was left of his meal into the porcelain bowl.

Caryl frowned when the other male gave her the cold shoulder but she also knew that he probably wasn’t feeling the best. With his hormones going crazy and the stress so she was going to let it slide until she paused outside of the door. The soft sounds of retching concreted her concern as she glanced at the door as she hesitated her hand and decided to do something about it this time.   
Marching down the steps she held a mission and she was going to complete it. With a determined gaze, she walked into the cell that held the man she was looking for. For Herschel seemed to pause as it almost seemed like he knew what she was going to ask even before she said it. Glancing down she felt almost guilty to be doing this but, she knew for her friend's safety she was going to have to blow the whistle. 

“Hershal. Daryl overslept his watch and he is now in the bathroom throwing up. He was sick a few weeks ago but..”

Guilt gnawed at her. Should she tell him? Or should she just let Daryl tell her? She felt like she was betraying him with doing this. What if he didn’t want to tell anyone? But he was doing more damage to himself and his child by keeping it quiet. It had been weeks and she had said nothing in vain hopes that the other would.

“But what.”

His voice held no accusation but, a mere old man who probably knows more than what anyone will ever give him the benefit of the doubt with. For they both knew one of Daryl's Secrets and she just so happened to know another one.

“What happened that one time...that we...covered for.. I think it might have more repercussions than what we thought ”

“Oh,” Hershel's voice seemed far away and contemplative. “That might be an how should I say. Growing issue hmm?”

“Really Hershel?”

“Alright. Let me get my bag.”

She nodded her head in affirmation as she turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs and to the washroom when the other was leaving. She gently grabbed him by his hand and led him back to his room. Carol didn’t say anything but Daryl went with her as he looked like he was dead on his feet already.

“This isn’t the first time you have thrown up hun.”

Daryl flinched as he looked up at her. Her tone wasn’t a question and there was no accusation as he knew that he had been had. There was no lying to her as he was too tired to really care. Throwing up and dry heaving does little for his body and let alone the lack of food that he could actually eat without getting sick. 

“No.”

“I thought so that is why I asked Hershel to take a look at you. If you are sick dear let us take care of you.”

“I am not sick.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“I'm pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I had an idea but, I will spill it out here.
> 
> There will be a follow up with their children. Next gen here folks. And we maybe take a post apocalyptic mid evil spin as instead of progressing forward after the outbreak it goes back. Or should that be just a new fic all together no second gen just a new au. Let me know what you feel about that.
> 
> More ideas are great and how do you think this will affect Daryl's outlook on his situation. Was the Carol dilemma solved too soon? Let me know what you think.


	17. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rick finally realize what has been in front of him all along and will meeting up with one man change the entire relationship between Daryl and Rick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....*Sigh* Another irregular update for you guys. Full-time work eats up your time and I know this chapter will seem a bit off in comparison to a few others, I just started getting my muse back and the next chapter should be much better!

Daryl was not surprised that both of them held their surprise as his heart was pounding in his chest. He knew he was and he just wanted to tell someone. Despite what he felt like in the beginning he cared for the child he was carrying. It was dangerous to bring new life into this world, let alone carry one. Given what happened to Lori he felt a great deal of anxiety and fear. It was bubbling up more and more with each passing day as now that the doctor knew, his worry lessened. 

“It's okay son, I am going to need you to prepare yourself. Once your shift is over you're going to come and see me and we will do a check up on you and your pup.”

There was something in his tone that made him relax, as he felt some stress leave him and he sagged into his bed. Placing a gentle hand on his stomach as he pursed his lips as the finality of it seemed so real now. Numbing and crushing yet it was all liberating. With a short nod of his head, he left them to be as he stood and left. He felt Carol start to reach for him but a quiet murmur from Hershal stopped her. Daryl was overwhelmed and with his hormones balancing out he felt no rush to do anything but take his watch. 

The life at the prison was not the best one but, it was a life with stability and security. They set up their watch cycle and Daryl checked in to the doctor after his watch and about once a week after that. With Hershals help he was in his fifteenth week and now that he was able to keep his food down he was in a lot higher spirits. Though he was still skittish around Rick, he did find comfort being near him. He found it more productive to be with Carl, it almost reminded him of his brother and how he must have felt. How he must have viewed him, young and wide-eyed. Carl always asked him questions, and he would look at him expectantly as if Daryl was google himself.   
Over time his pants started to fit tighter and tighter as his shirts went slightly larger. When he stood in front of the mirror sideways he could see the slight change in his body. From the curvature of his stomach and the change in his pecks, Daryl could see his body changing. Kneeling down he adjusted his shoes once more before he would take the young alpha out on patrol. Striding down the stairs he had no idea what the next few days would have in store for them. It had never failed in their lives that once things started going good things had to go all to hell. 

The anger was palatable in the prison as one of their own, their family was being taken and held hostage. Daryl wanted to go save them, even though at sixteen weeks and being almost halfway through his pregnancy he really didn’t want things to go badly. Yet, he could not stand behind and let things play out. Glancing out the window he sighed as he placed a hand over his stomach. Rick approached him as he glanced over and he dropped his hand and he sighed. 

“Daryl I know you're worried about them.”

“They took one of our own Rick, that demands we take them back.”

“Daryl…”

“Don’t Daryl me, Rick, you know full well what we have to do. We don’t live in a fantasy world where everything is alright.”

Daryl didn’t mean for his tone to come out as harsh as it did as he winced and lowered his head in apology. It didn’t seem that Rick had taken to much offense to the tone or if he did he said nothing about it. The scent of Rick was almost overpowering as he really wanted to run over and soothe his nerves yet he held back.

“I know Daryl but, something else is bothering you. What is it? You have been antsy and pretty much avoiding me.”

Daryl inwardly winced as he thought back on his actions and found shame creeping up his cheeks and redding his ears. He couldn’t help but shuffle his feet and spare a glance out the window. A part of him wanted to ignore that aspect but, he also knew that he couldn’t avoid that for much longer.

“There is nothing going on Rick.”

“Look...I am not that blind Daryl...I have been avoiding it too.”

“Avoiding what Rick?”

The air between them suddenly became tense, almost electrified and it made Daryl's hair almost stand on end. He was interested in what the other had to say but at the same time, he felt like he was dancing on some very thin ice.

“I have thought about things,” Rick started off as he ran a hand through his hair. “And I have come to realize that it wasn’t a dream was it? I still don’t remember too much but it was too real to be a dream. Is that why you have been avoiding me?”

“What on earth brings that up? What…”

Daryl couldn’t even finish what he was going to say as his mind short-circuited. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of the water as it seemed to send a tidal wave of emotions over him. 

“It was gradual at first.” Rick began as it seemed he was unsure how to go about this. “But the more I thought about it the more things started to fall together...and Hershal may have alluded to a few things.”

“You are dense Rick…”

The sound of his own voice threw Daryl through a loop as it was scratchy as if he was holding back emotions. It seemed to convey over to Rick as his face contorted from confusion to concern. Daryl felt it too, the pull of an emotional bond urging them to seek comfort in each other. He didn’t flinch as Rick stepped forward nor did he move out of the way when warm hands grasped his shoulders. Daryl did feel the electricity race through them to the touch as his senses came alive. Everything became hypersensitive, Ricks scent, his heartbeat, and breathing were the most profound. Daryl tentatively pressed himself closer seeking the man and comfort he desperately needed. 

“Daryl...you smell different...but you can’t....are you pr-”

“Rick! Daryl! Let’s Go!”  
With the sudden spell breaking shout, he didn’t dare let Rick finish that sentence as he ducked out of his grasp and all but practically ran down the stairs leaving a stunned and slightly confused Rick behind him. Little did he know that they wouldn’t be able to finish that conversation for a long while. 

It was all a blur really, Daryl was running on adrenaline and the urge to protect his cub and his pack. Walkers and people all fell to his wrath as he made sure no one would stand in their way, he needed to get his pack back together. It was not a compulsion but a need that burned through him like fire. The stench that came from that place almost made him gag, as the smell of fear and desperation was all but, an undertone to the almost peaceful picture perfect sight gave. Daryl knew it was dangerous and he knew the risks and he knew the looks Rick would be giving him. The concern that would dot his face or the gentle push against the bond he thought he had all but shut off.   
Now that Rick was realizing things Daryl knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it hidden. Especially not from him nor his son who had come to look up to Daryl and for some reason Daryl always looked forward to their time together. He was a tough young pup and would make a wonderful alpha someday. Carl in Daryl's eyes was forming up to be the next leader once Rick stepped down whenever that day would come. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to think of what it would be like, to have a happy family with his mate and their children running around. Though he was quickly shaken out of thought when he smelt the man before he saw him.   
He smelt of blood, and of soap. It was almost a repulsing smell as if he was trying to hide what he had been doing previously. This man smelt dangerous and his initial reaction was to place a hand over his stomach before stabilizing his bow. This gesture didn’t seem to slip past the other as the grin seemed to grow over the males face in an almost amused fashion. Daryl felt his skin crawl as he shifted his weight and moved a few broken pieces from under his feet.   
When they came into sight Daryl's heart almost stopped as he dropped gaze from killer to a lost puppy as he wanted to fling himself into the man standing before him. The scent was under all the blood and bathing but, now that he was closer he could smell him. He could smell the scent he had longed for, tears prickled in his eyes as he swallowed past his longing.

“Merle.”

It was barely above a whisper but, it did the job as he saw the taller male turn around and face him. That was his brother standing before him and for a few moments he couldn’t believe it but, the touch was all it took as brief as it was. 

“Let’s go, little bro, I'll help you get the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be a beta reader let me know and we can work something out. Let me know what you think in the comments below! Good or bad! But, how do you think big brother will react to Daryl's little secret?


	18. Go on, I will be fine/ Together we are strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely set for Merle and Daryl. Because they both deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For consistency sake, yes I did miss out on a few things. But I have stated previously I will stick as close to the script as I can but I will stray and bend a few things to fit my story. :) I found the motivation to post another one and I am really happy with this one. More fluff then drama.

Daryl at first wasn’t sure about where his brother was leading him. For all, he knew his brother could be leading him straight to the Governor and yet he was still blindly following him. He wasn’t sure if it was out of survival or he just defaulted on the fact that he had followed his brother for so long why would he lead him astray now?  
“Where are you taking me, Merle?”

“Hush your mouth and keep ya head down.” 

His tone seemed quite commanding and held a ring of urgency as Daryl watched his brother pause, it was just a slight pause almost as if he didn’t see it. At first, he wasn’t sure if he did see it or not but the change in his brother's posture as small as it was told him all he needed to know. Merle was no longer standing flat-footed, he had shifted his weight to the balls of his feet making him ready to react at a moment's notice. The sound of his boots seemed to stave off as he seemed to be walking quieter and quieter. Daryl knew this from years of experience sneaking in and out of their house as children. Instinctively he placed his hand on his brothers lower back and pinched the back of the fabric.   
Seeing his brother's gaze flick backward was another quiet signal for him to keep watch. After years of perfecting this dance, they moved quietly in tandem with each other as if they were one being. For them, it was a matter of survival and with every scuff of a boot or the crunch of gravel made them freeze. They continued like this down dismal hallways until Merle raised his hand and dropped it. When his brother's hand touched his belt Daryl was already crouched and hidden behind the nearest box, or bed. In this case a garbage can, it stunk but it provided the cover he needed and it would mask his scent. Quietly he watched his brother approach a man, he was small. Smaller than his brother by a foot or so and about roughly a hundred pounds lighter. 

“You know the Governor don’t like it when you sneak around.”

“I ain't sneaken. I am stretching my legs, that crazy coot hasn’t let me out of his sight long enough to even take a piss without em watchen. “

“I am surprised that he even has let you live.”

It was a dismissive gesture if Daryl had ever heard it and he half expected his brother to stranglehold the beta. But to his surprise, his brother raised an eyebrow and loomed over the male quietly until he bowed his head in submission and he snorted.

“Pip Squeak. Your twenty years too early to start that shit with me.”

Daryl slowly came out from behind the metal bin as the other man left and his confusion seemed to have played across his face. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened just a few moments ago and yet his brother simply twitched a smile. As if that was the best answer he was going to get and he started back down the hall.

“You see your friends are being held in a special place, and I know how to get em. But...we’re gonna have to go through the King Shit first. I hope your buddy Rick knows what he is doing. Cause things are about to get messy.”

“What are you going to do Merle?”

“What do ya mean, what am I goin to do? I'm gonna go do what I do best! Be a downright pain in prissy pants’ ass!”

That thought did make a frown tug at his lips as the mere mention of his brother putting himself in harm's way. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to stand by and let that happen or keep his mouth shut long enough for it to happen. They were together after he thought his brother was dead and here he was standing the chance that he actually would be. It did leave a pretty bitter taste in his mouth.

“Ah, don’t be like that. All fretten, it’s bad for you.”

“Merle..”

“Now don’t be going soft on me now boy. You came all this way to get them back, now let’s go do just that.”

Time did fly when he really didn’t wish for it too. Yes, he wanted to save his pack mates but he wanted to keep his brother safe at the same time. With the conflicting emotions ever plaguing his mind, he almost missed his brothers signal to keep down. Sliding on some loose dust and debris his boots his body jerked back and he clung to the wall. 

“Well, where did you come crawling back from?”

The voice was murder on his ears as Daryl winced and scooted back half a step as he made sure to stay out of sight. Cautiously he peered around the corner to see his brother moving forward without a care in the world. 

“Ah, I don’t know I could give ya a complete history of the piss I just took.”

“Spare me your sass. I know you were poking around.”

“Oh what? Someone snitch on me? Last time I checked I could go where I pleased as long as I didn’t bother the ones in the holding block.” 

“You are a troublemaker and I know you are hiding someone. Who are you covering for? I have enough to think about with Rick so tell me or I will make you talk.”

“I am trembling like a baby. If I was up to no good would I be standing here talking to ya?”

“Don’t get smart with me. This is your last warning.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.” 

Daryl tried to study the man as he found a vantage point and spying on the both of them he watched his brothers hands as he understood the signals. One up and two down gestures, followed by a fist and then his hand to his belt. It wasn’t morse code but, it was far more in depth. 

^^^^Flashback^^^^

“Merle...if dad catches us..”

“It’s gonna be okay, your heats over and we sneak in like usual.”

“But the tv is on.”

“I know, I will talk to dad. You sneak up the stairs and jump right into the shower and put the blockers on. Just like I showed ya.”

“Okay..”

Opening the back door it groaned with the effort before Daryl gently let it fall shut. Grasping onto his brother's shirt he followed him closely like a second shadow. Both of them danced around the furniture that littered the hallway. Broken pieces and fragmented picture frames made a disaster zone to anyone who dared sneak in. Merle leads the charge through the maze of memories and he motioned for him to still. Spread before them was the doorway that leads to the living room and within, the very monster they sought to tame. Daryl watched his sixteen-year-old brother step forth and address their father like a man set to an execution.   
He patiently watched as he followed his brother's hand gestures. He didn’t need to hear what they were saying. Between him and his brother, they were having a conversation all their own. One hand up and two down before his hand being placed on his hip. Daryl sucked in a breath and snuck his way up the stairs as he glanced over his shoulder one last time before his brother's hand disappeared from view. One hand up and two more down, again it landed back on his belt once more. Daryl knew that his brother would repeat that over and over again until he knew that his little brother was safe. 

One hand up and two hands down, before one hand on his belt, was a universal sentence. A sentence he knew by heart and would see time and time again. Once more as his brother was being hauled off in the back of a police car and again before he left for the military.

Go on, I'll be fine.  
^^^END^^^^

Stepping forth and down the hallway, Daryl cast a glance at his brother before losing sight of him altogether. Quickly he made his way down the hall and slipped past the poor excuse for watchmen. Apparently, they didn’t think anyone would make it in let alone this far. It did take awhile to map out where he needed to be but, he quickly picked up a familiar scent as he was grateful the others made it here as well.   
The stress and the worry were starting to take a heavy toll on his mood, as he was in no mood for games any longer. Busting out Glenn and Maggie was the easy part, the hardest part was sneaking back out. Once they got to the point where they were free he looked back around for his brother. Daryl didn’t want to leave without him. He was his family, his pack! 

“You are a bad sneak.”

“Merle!”

It wasn’t supposed to be such a Hallmark moment but, he hugged his brother. He needed to scent his brother as Daryl knew that his brother needed to scent him just as bad. Actually having him in front of him and in his arms, it had almost felt like a dream. 

“I told you I would be fine.”

“Yeah.I know.”

“But, you were not careful enough baby bro.”

“What?”

“The Governor knows about ya and that plan.”

“Once he realizes that those two aren't there no more, he is gonna be out for blood.”

“We’re gonna have to be prepared than.”

“You guys aren’t ever going to be prepared for what he is going to bring. He is going to start a war.”

“It’s going to be fine. I got you with me, just like usual.”

“We are not….” There was something Merle really wanted to say but it died on his lips. Daryl noticed the change as he softened up some. “Yeah.”

That was all Daryl needed to hear as he patted him on the back once more and shouldered his bow. For once he felt like things were going to be just fine. He had his pack finally all back together. Daryl raised his hand and dropped it to his belt as he smiled to himself. Without looking he knew his brother did the same thing.

Together we are strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> How should the next few chapters play out? Quickly? Or more Merle and Daryl? More Rick and Daryl? More ideas?


End file.
